ÆGTESKABSSTENEN
by FanfictionjunkieDK
Summary: SS/HP For at undgå Ministeriets planer må Harry gifte sig med en modvillig Snape men ægteskabet er dog kun starten på Harry's problemer Voldemort er tilbage og inden længe kan Harry's ægteskab afgøre verdens skæbne Dansk oversættelse af The Marriage Stone
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Alle steder og karakterer tilhører JK Rowling og WB og de forskellige forlæggere. Der bliver ikke tjent penge på dette stykke fiktion._**

* * *

**Advarsler:** _Denne historie indeholder Slash af HP/SS varieteten( der vil også være noget SB/RL og HG/RW som et sideplot. Min rating, derimod, er mere på grund af vold end noget detaljeret seksuelt indhold. Jeg har tendens til at fokusere mere på "romance" end noget grafisk seksuelt. Hvis du ikke kan lide slash, så lad være med at læse dette_

**Forfatteren's Note**: _Følger bøgerne gennem bog fire og ikke længere. Der er en længere Forfatter Note (Author's Note) i slutningen af dette kapitel med flere detaljer omkring dette emne._

**FanfictionJunkieDK's note:** _Jeg oversætter stille og roligt. Hvis I ikke kan vente, så læs originalen – Men hvis i reviewer, skal jeg nok sende dem til JD's mail i oversat format. Kan ikke love at hun svarer, da hun ikke har givet lyd fra sig i over et år. Jeg syntes bare at denne fantastiske historie skulle læses af alle der var villige, men ude af stand til det pga. sprogbarrieren. På forhånd tak._

* * *

**Ægteskabsstenen Skrevet af Josephine Darcy**

Harry gjorde sit bedste for at ignorere den stirren, der kom fra de andre elever, mens han ledte efter en tom vogn i Hogwarts toget.

Han var vant til at folk stirrede og hviskede bag hans ryg, men dette år virkede det værre end normalt. Selv hans med-Gryffindorer blev stille når de så ham; de smilede til ham, når han passerede og begyndte så at hviske om ham i det øjeblik de mente han var uden for hørevidde.

Da han fandt en tom vogn, gemte han sig indeni den, mens han tænkte over det ironiske i, at han kunne gå fra et ekstrem til det næste bare ved at stige på et tog. Dursleyerne lod som om han ikke eksisterede; Trolddomsverdenen kunne ikke få nok af ham.

Han kunne kun håbe at dette år ville blive fri for begivenheder. Så kunne han måske blive ladt i fred, når folk glemte de hændelser fra sidste år. Det var jo ikke som om han ville være Voldemort's og hans Dødsgardisters mål – han bad trods alt ikke om det. Det udartede sig bare sådan. Og sidste år – hans femte – havde vist sig at være mere begivenhedsrigt end de tidligere fire år kombineret.

Åh, han havde klaret de sædvanlige femtenåriges udskejelser – spillet Quidditch på brilliant vis, lært nye emner, bestået og dumpet prøver, fået eftersidning, vundet og tabt point for Gryffindor, skændtes og knyttet sig med hans bedste venner. Men ind i mellem kaosset, der var hans typiske skoledage, havde han også nået at stå ansigt til ansigt med Dødsgardister og deres Mørke Herre – ikke en, men tre gange i løbet af året. Den sidste konfrontation, lige før skolen sluttede før sommeren, viste sig at være den -------- kugle, som hele Trolddomsverdenen undgik.

Voldemort, der havde vokset sig stor og frygtelig i kraft, havde klaret at få sine hænder på en legendarisk genstand --- Odins Øje, en krystal der kunne ødelægge eller underlægge enhver Troldmand, der vovede at stå imod dens styrer. Naturligvis angreb han Hogwarts med den, fast besluttet på at ødelægge både Harry Potter og Albus Dumbledore. Han dræbte den første bølge af Aurorer der kom imod ham og hans følgesvende. De faldt næsten uden kamp, ingen match for den genopståede Mørke Herre og hans nye våben.

I virkeligheden var ingen en match, ikke engang Dumbledore; ingen var stærke nok til at stå imod Voldemort. De stærkeste i Trolddomsverdenen samledes i forsvar af det oldgamle slot og børnene, der var fanget indeni. De stod uden håb, selv de mest optimistiske af dem, indså endelig at det var tåbeligt, at putte al deres håb i en ung drengs evner.

Naturligvis rejste Harry Potter sig til anledningen og viste dem alle, at de tog fejl. Okay, han manglede styrken eller kraften til at stå imod Voldemort, men det stoppede ham ikke fra at iføre sig sin usynlighedskåbe, klatre op på sin _**Prestissimo **_og stå ansigt mod ansigt med den Mørke Herre som om han konkurrerede i en Quidditch kamp. Ingen magi, ingen fortryllelser, ingen tryllestave trukket til duel – Harry Potter fløj bare ind midt i hæren af Dødsgardister på sin kost og stjal Odins Øje lige ud af hånden på Voldemort.

Energibagslaget, der blev udløst af tyveriet dræbte Dødsgardisterne tættest på Voldemort, drænede den Mørke Herre af al hans reservekraft, og landede Harry Potter i hospitalsfløjen i tre uger. Voldemort flygtede, svag, men ikke død. Dødsgardisterne deltes og gik atter i skjul og Harry Potter blev klappet på ryggen af en taknemmelig verden og sendt hjem til Ligustervinget for sommeren. Han tilbragte sommermånederne lidende af mareridt låst inde i et lille værelse i sin onkels hus, mens hans ansigt blev klistret på forsiden af Profettidende konstant.

Nu kørte han med toget tilbage til Hogwarts, gennemlevede hviskerierne og stirrerierne så godt han kunne. Til sidst fandt Ron og Hermione ham og holdt ham med selskab. Hans to venner talte om deres somre, underholdt ham med historier om det sjov de havde haft (de vidste, at han ikke havde været så heldig værende sammen med Dursleyerne), og gjorde generelt deres bedste for at holde hans tanker væk fra det cirkus, der var hans liv.

Det var kun da toget nærmede sig Hogwarts at Hermione nævnte noget om en bizar politisk situation, der var opstået i løbet af sommeren – at Harry Potter, Trolddomsverdenens Helt, var blevet en af de mest eftertragtede politiske goder i en vild genvalgskampagne efter Minister for Magi-posten. Cornelius Fudge stod til genvalg og havde ikke mindre end femten modstandere imod sig. At få Harry Potters billigelse, ville sikre valget for enhver Troldmand eller Troldkvinde. Men siden Harry ikke kendte nogen af de andre kandidater, og ingen interesse havde i at støtte Cornelius Fudge, tilsidesatte han Hermiones advarsler som uvigtige. Hvad Harry ikke vidste, var, at begæret efter et genvalg skulle til at vende hans verden på hovedet endnu en gang.

Harry sad mellem Ron og Neville ved Gryffindorbordet, mens Dumbledore gav sin årlige velkomsttale, mindede dem om at den resterende magi fra Kampen (den havde endnu ikke fået et navn understregede Seamus – selvom han pressede på for at kalde den Kampen om Hogwarts), stadig lå omkring Quidditchbanen, og indtil det var blevet rengjort totalt, skulle alle elver passe på deres tryllestavsbrug i det område. Rengøringspligten ville falde til de syvendeårselever som en del af deres praktiske eksamen i Misbrug af Vild Magi.

"Det misunder jeg dem ikke," fortalte Dean sine med-sjetteårselever. "Jeg tror de stadig vil finde stumper og stykker af Dødsgardister derude."

Harry mærkede sig selv blegne ved Deans ord, ude i stand til at deltage i den latter hans ord frembragte i de andre drenge. Han havde kun villet redde dem inde i slottet – da han havde stjålet Odins Øje fra Voldemort, havde han ikke regnet med at blive ansvarlig for så mange dødsfald.

"Dean!" Hermiones stemme skar gennem latteren, og hun skulede til de andre. "jeg troede vi alle var enige om ikke at nævne visse emner."

Dømmende fra de skyldige blikke de andre pludselig kastede på Harry, kunne han præcist forestille sig lige nøjagtig hvilke emner det var. Han undrede sig over hvornår Hermione havde fundet tid til at diskutere dette med de andre, selvom han var taknemmelig for indsatsen. De tre gange han havde stået imod Voldemort sidste år, havde hans venner og klassekammerater alle været sikkert låst væk i Gryffindortårnet. For dem var historierne langt væk og fascinerende – for Harry var de levende mareridt han var tvunget til at gennemleve nat efter nat. Sommeren havde været endnu mere helvedesagtig end normal. Ude af stand til at kontrollere hans drømme, havde han vækket sin familie de fleste nætter med sine skrækslagne skrig. Og selvom onkel Vernon aldrig rigtig havde slået ham udover smådask og det anledningsvise dask bag i hovedet, var Harry blevet straffet—han gik uden måltider, fik flere pligter, og tilbragte resten af sin tid låst inde som en fange for at blive holdt væk fra "normale" mennesker.

"Undskyld Harry," undskyldte Dean.

"Det er all right," forsikrede Harry dem alle, ivrig efter at virke så normal som muligt. "Selvom det får mig til at tænke på hvad det vil mene for starten af Quidditch sæsonen i år."

"Satans!" bandede Seamus i enighed. "Det er rigtigt! Tror du det mener at vi ikke kan bruge koste omkring banen heller?"

"Dumbledore nævnte ikke noget om koste," pointerede Ron. "Sagde bare, at vi skulle passe på med at bruge tryllestave."

"Måske betyder det at Slytherin ikke vil være i stand til at snyde i år?" foreslog Neville.

De kastede alle mørke blikke gennem lokalet mod Slytherinbordet. Som sædvanlig holdt Malfoy hof med sine fæller omkring ham. Endnu en gang var Lucius Malfoy gået ustraffet for sine Dødsgardist aktiviteter. Det at han ikke havde været tilstede ved den sidste kamp, havde åbenbart bevist hans uskyld hos nok af de højere placerede, at de for en gangs havde skyld ignoreret Harrys vidnesbyrd om, at Malfoy var en af Voldemort's mest betroede følgesvende.

Både Hr. Goyle og Hr. Crabbe var blevet fundet døde på banen. Deres koner derimod havde erklæret sig uskyldige. Som konsekvens deraf var begge deres sønner stadig solidt placeret på deres normale pladser ved siden af Draco Malfoy, uset af Ministeriet, der havde mere end nok at arbejde med. Hvis deres fædres troskab til den Mørke Herre havde skadet deres placering i Slytherin huset overhovedet, var det ikke til at se for Harry og resten af Gryffindor. Hvordan Harry skulle håndtere klassekammerater, der mente han var ansvarlig for deres fædres død, vidste han ikke.

"Jeg regner med at de vil være endnu mere utålelig end nogensinde," knurrede Dean. "Selv med halvdelen af deres forældre under mistanke for at være mørke troldmænd, opfører de sig stadig som om de ejer verden."

"Det viser bare hvor meget penge og et familienavn kan købe dig." sagde Seamus enigt.

"Det forklarer ikke Snape," knurrede Ron, og Harry gav ham et advarende blik. De vidste alle at Snape havde spioneret for Dumbledore, og sidste år var han, Ron og Hermione blevet enige, om at tale om ham så lidt som muligt af frygt for at sige noget de ikke burde.

"Lad ikke hans temperament narre dig," fortalte Seamus dem alle i en stille hvisken. "Snape's familie er en af de ældste og mest magtfulde i Trolddomsverdenen – og jeg har hørt de er styrtende rige."

"Snape har en familie?" Ron stirrede på ham i chok.

"Nå, jeg ved ikke meget om det," indrømmede Seamus. "Hørte at han har en søster og et par brødre, selvom jeg ikke ved meget om dem. Men min onkel arbejder for ministeriets skattebestyrelse og nævnte de fonde, der er styret af nogle af de gamle familiers ejendomme – han nævnte et Snape palæ.

"Det betyder ikke, at det er Snape's," pointerede Hermione. "Hvis han har søskende, kan det ligeså vel være at enhver familie arv gik til dem."

"Alligevel, ville det ikke bare være typisk," knurrede Dean. "Bastarden behøver ikke arbejde, men her er han alligevel og laver vores liv om til et levende helvede, bare fordi han nyder at torturere studerende."

"I det mindste hader han ikke dig, som han hader mig," Neville sukkede. "Jeg er bare taknemmelig for, at jeg ikke behøver at tage flere Eliksirtimer fra ham." Som forventet havde Neville klaret sig meget dårligt i sine Eliksir UGL'er og var som resultat ikke blevet indskrevet til Avancerede Eliksirtimer.

"Jeg kan ikke fatte at både Harry og jeg klarede os ind til avanceret Eliksir," mumlede Ron. "jeg kan ikke fatte at vi rent faktisk vil fortsætte med at tage Snape's timer."

"Du ved, at du ikke kan blive Auror uden hans fag," mindede Hermione ham om.

"Jeg er sikker på, at havde han været den der skulle give os vores UGL karakterer ville vi ikke have fået nogen," sukkede Harry. "Han vil gøre sit bedste for at få os til at fortryde, at vi bestod sidste år."

"Bare rolig Harry," forsikrede Hermione ham om. "Vi vil alle samarbejde og vi skal nok klare os fint. Vi vil alle klare os gennem Eliksirer om det så slår os ihjel!"

"Det er det vi er bange for," sagde Ron, Dean, Seamus og Harry som en. De brast alle i latter, kun for at blive distraheret et øjeblik senere, da festmåltidet ankom på deres bord. Udhungret begyndte Harry at spise, havende en af de første ordentlige måltider i løbet af hele sommeren.

De var lige ved at gøre sig klar til at gå tilbage til tårnet, da Professor McGonagall spurgte Harry, Ron og Hermione om at gå med hende. Undrende sagde de godnat til deres årgangs kammerater og fulgte efter deres Husleder ud af Storsalen, spekulerende over hvad de dog kunne have gjort i de få timer de havde været på skolens grund for at have draget opmærksomhed fra lærerne så hurtigt.

De blev ledt til et privat værelse tæt på det almindelige læreværelse, hvor de til deres overraskelse fandt Arthur og Molly Weasley ventende på dem. Mens Ron gik over for at hilse på sine forældre, opdagede Harry at Dumbledore, Snape og Hooch også kom ind i lokalet. Til hans overraskelse var Percy Weasley der også. Den tidligere Hogwarts Præfekt gav Harry et svagt smil, sagde noget til hans far, og skyndte sig så ud af lokalet igen. Harry og Hermione udvekslede forundrede blikke, begge trak på skuldrene ad hinanden.

"Åh, Harry," hilste Dumbledore ham. "Kom ind, min dreng. Kom ind. Det ser ud til vi har et lille problem er jeg bange for."

Harry følte hans hjerte banke vildere i hans bryst. Når Dumbledore sagde der var et problem, betød det som regel noget dårligt. "Er det…" Hans stemme knækkede og han skammede sig over at se Snape skule til ham. "Er det Voldemort?"

Hans brug af den Mørke Herres navn fik den typiske reaktion. Alle undtagen Dumbledore og Snape spjættede ved lyden.

Dumbledore rynkede brynene, noget Harry ikke fandt beroligende. "Tja, ikke direkte," informerede han Harry. "Selvom han har nogen skyld i situationen. Vi har fået lyd om, at han er blevet set igen – i gang med at samle sine styrker. Det tyder på at han er rask efter sin lille katastrofe sidste forår."

Harry følte sine knæ blive svage og han var taknemmelig over at finde en stol direkte bag ham, da han satte sig ned uden at tænke over det. "Du sagde ikke direkte, Hr.?" spurgte han rystende. Voldemort samlede sine styrker, men det var ikke det problem Dumbledore i øjeblikket rynkede på brynene over. Dette ville ikke gå godt. Han kunne bare se det på grund af de bekymrede udtryk på Hr. og Fru Weasleys ansigter.

"Jeg er bange for at vores nuværende problem har med Minister Fudge at gøre," forklarede Dumbledore.

Harry kiggede kort på de andre i rummet. For det meste så han udtryk af foragt på de voksnes ansigter i lokalet. "Er der sket noget med Minister Fudge?"

"Det ville jeg ønske," mumlede Molly Weasley under sit åndedrag. Arthur nikkede i enighed.

"Nej, Harry," sukkede Dumbledore, stoppede for at stryge hånden gennem sit sølvskæg. "jeg antager, at du ikke har læst aviserne denne sommer?"

"Nej Hr.," indrømmede Harry. "Min onkel får The Times, men han ville tage bæltet på mig, hvis jeg rørte den."

Overraskende fik den kommentar lige så mange spjæt som Voldemort's navn havde fået, efterfulgt af et chokeret blik udvekslet mellem de voksne.

"Jeg mente rent faktisk Trolddomsaviser, min dreng," sagde Dumbledore blidt. "Men bare glem det. Sagen er Harry, at Cornelius Fudge er oppe til genvalg, og han har mere konkurrence end han nogensinde før har haft. Alle kandidaterne er søgende efter billigelse blandt Trolddomsverdenen. Og det tyder på, at du er den mest efterspurgte billet til posten."

"Jeg forstår ikke, Hr.," Harry rynkede panden, og ønskede at han havde fulgt mere med i Hermiones forklaring på toget. Hvordan kunne han have noget at gøre med et valg?

"Det er en popularitetskonkurrence, Harry," forklarede Hermione. "den kandidat der kan få dig til at støtte sig er tvunget til at vinde, da offentlighedens mening egentlig holder sig til hvad som helst vedrørende dig."

Overrasket blinkede Harry i forvirring. "Men jeg kender slet ikke nogen af de andre kandidater. Jeg har ikke støttet nogle af dem. Jeg har ikke en gang talt med nogen af dem. Hvordan kunne jeg blive involveret i det her valg?"

"Det betyder ikke noget, Harry," forklarede Dumbledore. "Det har mere at gøre med hvilke nyheder der bliver udgivet, og du kender Profetens forkærlighed for at finde på historier. Det er temmelig fantastisk hvor mange af disse kandidater der har indrømmet at have haft private samtaler med dig omkring kampteknik og forsvars fortryllelser. Men det er den mindste af vores bekymringer. Minister Fudge har besluttet sig for at tage hele denne sag et skridt videre og få sig over på hans side en gang for alle."

"Hvad mener du?"

Dumbledore stivnede og kiggede over på Arthur Weasley. Arthur sukkede og satte sig ved siden af Harry. "Percy fangede et memo på ministeriet. Han er den der advarede mig omkring hvad der foregik. Det ser ud til at Minister Fudge har besluttet sig for at erklære din onkel for en uegnet værge og selv adoptere dig."

Harry sprang på benene i chok. "Adoptere mig!" Han havde tilbragt sin barndom som uønsket og nu ville den satans Minister af Magi adoptere ham.

"Ja, Harry," nikkede Arthur. "Og desværre, taget i betragtning af hvem han er, er der meget få lovlige forhindringer på hans vej. Han har åbenbart allerede al papirarbejdet i orden. Vi har først selv kun fundet ud af det. Percy sagde, at hvis han kan bevise sine påstande imod din onkel, skulle adoptionen være lovlig i morgen eller overmorgen."

"Men det her er latterligt," protesterede Harry, hans ord blev hurtigt ekkoet af både Ron og Hermione.

"Harry," afbrød Dumbledore. "Det er kun latterligt hvis anklagerne mod din onkel er usande."

"Hvad mener du?" spurgte Harry forsigtigt.

"Hvad han prøver at spørge om Harry er, om Minister Fudge har nogen lovlig ret til at erklære din onkel for en uegnet værge," forklarede Molly blidt. "Vi ved alle at Dursleyerne ikke er søde ved dig, men har de nogensinde gjort noget der kunne blive tolket som mishandling i en retssal?"

Harry blegnede. "Som hvad?"

"Nå ja, du sagde lige noget om din onkel tagende et bælte mod dig," pointerede Molly. "Ville han virkelig tage et bælte til dig?"

Harry stivnede, pludselig uvillig til at sige mere. Han havde ingen loyalitet mod sin onkel, men han ville ikke sige noget der måske kunne få ham adopteret af Minister Fudge.

"Argh, for Merlins skyld, Potter," knurrede Snape. "Svar bare på spørgsmålet så de ved hvad de skal forberede sig på. Du vil blive tvunget til at tage Veritaserum af Ministeriet, hvis det her går i retten."

Harry stirrede på Snape i chok.

"Severus!" Molly Weasley skulede til Eliksirmesteren. "Ophids ikke drengen! Nuvel, Harry, min kære, du bliver nødt til at fortælle os hvad du kan. Har der været nogen mishandling?"

Harry ormede sig, hadede den opmærksomhed der blev givet ham – specielt fra Ron og Hermione. "Jeg er ikke sikker på hvad du måske mener?" indrømmede han.

"Potter!" Snape knurrede igen. "Vær ikke mindrebegavet. Har din onkel mishandlet dig? Har han slået dig, sultet dig, låst dig inde, såret dine følelser eller stjålet din forbandede bamse?!"

Alle de voksne i lokalet skulede nu til Snape og Harry blegnede under hans mørke blik. Men da ingen andre ord kom fra nogen, indså Harry at trods udtalelsesformen forventede alle at han svarede på Snape's spørgsmål.

"Ja," indrømmede han stille.

Hans ord virkede til at overraske Snape, der blinkede i chok og faktisk tog et skridt tilbage som om han ikke havde forventet det svar.

Dumbledore, der pludselig lignede sin høje alder, satte sig ned på en af de resterende lænestole. "vil du være venlig at uddybe det, Harry?" spurgte Rektoren mildt. Harry blinkede til manden i overraskelse, forvirret over hans åbenlyse fortvivlelse.

"Jeg er ked af det Hr.," indrømmede han. "Du ved alt det her allerede."

Dumbledores normalt så funklende øjne var bedrøvede. "Hvad mener du, Harry?"

"Øh, mit brev til Hogwarts for at nævne en ting, Hr.," forklarede han. "du sendte det til mig med min adresse på det: Harry Potter Kosteskabet under trappen."

Harry havde set Dumbledore stå foran Dødsgardister uden at reagere, men dette fik rent faktisk den gamle mand til at blegne. "Vil du fortælle mig, at du blev holdt i et kosteskab?"

Harry nikkede. "I ti år," indrømmede han. "De flyttede mig ud efter brevet kom, fordi de indså at du måtte have vidst det."

"Harry, Hogwarts brevene er adresseret magisk." informerede Professor McGonagall ham om. "Ingen ad os ville nogen sinde se adressen på dem."

"Og resten af det, Harry?" Molly Weasley spurgte venligt; Harry var ked af at se at hendes øjne var mistænkeligt blanke.

"Øhm, jeg havde faktisk aldrig en bamse," indrømmede han og kastede en skulen mod Snape, der så overraskende underkuet ud. "Min onkel slog mig nogen gange," indrømmede han," men ikke så tit. Normalt når han ville straffe mig låste han mig bare inde og ville ikke give mig mad. Jeg regnede dog med at I vidste det – det er derfor I sender mig al den mad på min fødselsdag."

Mollys øjne voksede sig mere blanke og Harry blev seriøst bekymret for at hun ville græde. "Når Ron sagde du var udhungret, antog jeg at du var sulten på samme måde som alle teenagedrenge altid er sultne – ikke mere end seks eller syv solide måltider om dagen."

Seks eller syv solide måltider om dagen? Harrys øjne udvidede sig. Det ville i hvert fald forklare hvorfor Ron og hans brødre var så høje.

"Hvor lang tid ville han sulte dig, Harry?" spurgte Professor McGonagall.

Harry trak på skuldrene. "Tja, normalt kun i to eller tre dage, nogle gange, hvis han var virkelig gal, fire eller fem dage ad gangen. Ikke nok til at gøre mig virkelig syg eller noget." Til hans fortrydelse indså han, at hans ord ikke helt havde den beroligende effekt han havde håbet på. "Det var ikke som om han forsøgte at slå mig ihjel eller sådan noget!" skyndte han sig at berolige dem alle med. Ikke ligesom Voldemort, tænkte han stille for sig selv. Sammenlignet med de ting Voldemort havde gjort mod ham, var hans onkel ingenting.

"Harry, jeg er ked af det," sagde Dumbledore stille. "Vi vidste det ikke. Havde vi vidst det, havde jeg vidst det, havde jeg aldrig efterladt dig der."

Harry stivnede. "Men du sendte mig derhen for at beskytte mig Hr.," mindede han Rektoren om. "Fra Voldemort. Fordi han ikke kunne få fat i mig der." Den sidste ting han ville, var at Dumbledore skulle føle sig skyldig over sin onkels fejl. Han forstod nødvendigheden, og var overrasket over at alle andre virkede som om de havde glemt det.

"Ja, Harry," Dumbledore nikkede enigt. "Men der er altid alternativer. Jeg ville have fundet en anden løsning."

Usikker på hvordan han skulle reagere på det, faldt Harry hen i tavshed, ubehagelig til mode over al opmærksomheden.

"Nå, men det er vel det, så," Arthur sukkede. "Fudges krav er legalt."

"Det ser sådan ud," svarede Dumbledore.

"Men vi kan ikke lade Fudge adoptere Harry," protesterede Ron.

"Nej, vi kan ej," nikkede Dumbledore.

"Jeg er ked af det," brød Hermione ind, hendes bryn rynket i koncentration. "jeg ser egentlig ikke hvad problemet er. Jeg mener, okay det ville være forfærdeligt for Harry at blive adopteret af Fudge, men ville det virkelig gøre sådan en forskel? Fudge vil bare sige hvad han vil til aviserne uanset hvad – Harrys billigelse vil ikke gøre nogen forskel så vidt angår nogen støtte går med eller uden adoptionen. Og det er ikke som om Harry bliver nødt til at bo sammen med Minister Fudge. Harry er i skole det meste af året, og Ministeren er alt for travlt optaget i løbet af sommermånederne til at have nogen tid til Harry."

"Jeg er bange for at det ikke er sandt, Hermione," forklarede Dumbledore. "Det er problemet, forstår du. Fudge har besluttet sig for at fjerne Harry fra skolen."

Hermiones øjne udvidedes i forfærdelse. "Men det kan han ikke! Hvordan vil han forklare det til aviserne? Fjerne Drengen Der levede fra skolen inden han overhovedet tog sine F.U.T.'er?"

"Private lærere," forklarede Arthur. "Han har tænkt sig at få Harry undervist af sin private stab. På den måde kan han få Harry væk fra Rektor Dumbledores indflydelse, noget han ville elske at gøre."

Dumbledores tidligere udsagn gav pludselig mere mening til Harry. Han blegnede, hans rystelser kom uventet tilbage. "og hvis han tager mig ud af Hogwarts, betyder det at der ikke vil være noget til at beskytte mig mod Voldemort."

Dumbledore nikkede ganske enkelt enigt.

"Men Fudge ville da ikke være så dum!" protesterede Ron og så rødmede han under den stirren de andre i rummet gav ham. "Okay," overgav han sig, "det tror jeg han ville."

En del af grunden til at de havde mistet så mange Aurorer sidste år var på grund af at Fudge havde fejlet i at anerkende Voldemort's tilbagekomst før det næsten var for sent. Da han fejlede havde han intet valg, han var allerede kommet til at se tåbelig ud af Dumbledore i offentlighedens øjne.

"Han ville risikere mit liv for at bedre sin politiske karriere?" spurgte Harry.

"Jeg er bange for det," svarede Arthur.

"Og der er intet jeg kan gøre for at standse det?"

"Det er det vi bliver nødt til at finde ud ad," forklarede Arthur.

"Men hvad med Sirius?" protesterede Harry. "Mine forældre gjorde ham til min værge. Hans krav må da tage førstepladsen over Fudges?"

Arthur rystede på hovedet. "Fudge har annulleret hans krav. I øjeblikket er Sirius Black stadig en dømt morder og som sådan uegnet som din Gudfar."

"Far!" udbrød Ron med et vildt grin. "hvorfor adopterer vi ikke Harry?"

Både Arthur og Molly smilede ad det. "Vi har allerede tænkt på det, Ron," indrømmede Molly. Hun smilede trist til Harry. "Tro mig, Harry, vi ville gladelig tage dig, men der er ingen måde hvorpå vi kan udmanøvre ministeren. Han har allerede al papirarbejdet klar. Det ville tage os mindste tre måneder at gennemføre sådan et krav. Havde vi vidst noget om dette tidligere, kunne vi have gjort noget. Men som det er nu, vil Fudges krav blive lovlig i løbet af nogle få timer, hvis det ikke allerede er det."

"Så der er intet vi kan gøre?" spurgte Harry. "Vi kan ikke standse adoptionen." Han så over på Dumbledore, der så ud som om han var tabt i sine tanker; som om han prøvede at forme en plan. "jeg bliver en skydeskive, hvis Fudge får fingrene i mir. Hvis Voldemort selv ikke får fat i mig, så vil Fudges tætte og personlige ven Lucius Malfoy gøre det. Jeg har intet valg, jeg bliver nødt til at flygte."

"Du bliver en skydeskive, hvis du flygter," informerede Snape ham om. "Du efterlader en magisk signatur som et barn kunne følge. Voldemort vil finde dig i løbet af nogle dage."

Harry skulede til Eliksirmesteren. "Hvad skal jeg så gøre? Jeg kan ikke flygte, jeg kan ikke kæmpe! Hvad er det jeg skal gøre?"

"Det her er latterligt!" udbrød Hermione i frustration. "jeg mener Harry har jo knap brug for en anden lovlig værge! Det virker ikke fair. Han er gammel nok til at blive gift, men han er ikke gammel nok til at leve for sig selv!"

Adskillige hoveder skød op ved dette, skarpe blikke stirrede på Hermione i forbløffelse. "Hvad?" sagde hun i overraskelse og tog et skridt tilbage ved al den stirren.

"Hermione Granger, du er genial!" udbrød Dumbledore.

Hun stivnede. "hvad sagde jeg?"

"Ægteskab!" udbrød Dumbledore. "du har absolut ret, Harry er gammel nok til at blive gift."

"Og hvis han er gift, er han automatisk set som en lovlig voksen og behøver ikke længere en værge. Fudges adoption vil blive ugyldig." Arthur nikkede i enighed. "Det er en brilliant løsning."

"Hvad er?" protesterede Harry. De foreslog vel ikke hvad det var han troede de foreslog.

"Ægteskab, min dreng!" udbrød Dumbledore, den muntre funklen tilbage i hans blå øjne. "Vi er simpelthen nødt til at få dig gift, før Fudge ankommer med adoptionspapirerne. Der vil ikke være noget han kan gøre ved det."

Harrys øjne udvidedes i chok. "ægteskab! Men jeg er kun seksten!"

"Den lovlige alder for ægteskab i Trolddomsverdenen er femten, Harry," forklarede Arthur. "Det plejede at være tretten, men de ændrede aldersreglementet tilbage i 1504."

1504? Harry rystede overvældet sit hoved i benægtelse. Hvorfor lærte folk ham ikke disse ting i skolen? "men… men… ægteskab? Hvem skal jeg forestille at gifte mig med?"

Ron og Hermione stirrede alarmeret på ham. Harry missede næsten det paniske blik Ron kastede mod Hermione, den måde hans ansigt rødmede og derefter blegnede som om han indså den mest åbenlyse match for hans ven. Det var nok til at midlertidigt distrahere Harry – realisationen om, at hans ven rent faktisk havde indrømmet, i det mindste til sig selv, sine følelser for den geniale Frk. Granger. Han opfangede også, at Ron bed sig i læben for at undgå at sige noget og han forstod i en underlig bølge af logik, at Ron aldrig ville sige noget, hvis han troede at det ville være hvad der var bedst for Harry.

"Nuvel, vi må hellere finde nogen hurtigt," besluttede Dumbledore, et kort sekund kiggede han også selv på Hermione. Harry skulede til ham og forsøgte tavst at tvinge ham til at se et andet sted henne. Han ville gifte sig med Fru Norris før han ville gøre det mod hans to bedste venner i verdenen.

"Har du en kæreste, min kære?" spurgte Molly og den panik hendes egen søn gennemlevede undgik helt hendes opmærksomhed. Hun smilede håbefuldt over mod Hermione.

"Nej!" insisterede Harry. "Det har jeg ikke."

"Jamen, hvad med…" begyndte Molly, stadig kiggende på Hermione.

"Nej!" skar Harry hende af inden hun kunne sige ordene højt. "Ikke for at fornærme dig Hermione," sagde han hurtigt. "men det ville være som at gifte sig med sin søster!"

"Jeg er ikke fornærmet," forsikrede Hermione ham og så temmelig lettet ud. Ron sagde ingenting, men Harry så det samme lettede udtryk i hans øjne. Det blev hurtigt efterfulgt af et glimt af skam og Harry stivnede. Det her stank! Han tænkte på om han ikke bare kunne forhekse Fudge med en af de Utilgivelige i stedet for?

"Ægteskabsstenen!" udbrød Dumbledore pludselig. De vendte sig alle for at se på ham.

"Har du stadig den gamle ting?" spurgte Madam Hooch forundret.

"Den er i mit kontor," fortalte Dumbledore hende. "Vil du hente den til mig?"

Hun nikkede og undskyldte sig fra lokalet.

"Er du sikker på at du skal bruge den Albus?" spurgte McGonagall bekymret. "Den er skyld i ikke så få vanskeligheder i fortiden."

"Kun når personerne i sagen allerede har været gift i forvejen, men Harry er ikke gift endnu."

"Ægteskabsstenen," mumlede Hermione. "Jeg har hørt om den. Jeg har læst om den."

Selvfølgelig havde hun det, tænkte Harry. "hvad er det?"

"Det er en meget gammel genstand, Harry," fortalte Dumbledore ham. "Den viser dig dit perfekte match for en forbundet mage."

"Perfekte match?" sagde Harry forsigtigt. "Det lyder ikke så slemt? Hvad er ulempen?" Han havde lært på den hårde made, at der altid var en ulempe.

"Det afhænger af hvem der kigger i den, Harry," fortalte Hermione ham. "Det mest berømte match ægteskabsstenen åbenbart har vist var for Dronning Guinevere. Hun så ind i den for at se sit perfekte match – desværre var hun gift med kong Arthur på det tidspunkt og stenen viste hende, at hendes perfekte match rent faktisk var Sir Lancelot. Og vi ved alle hvor godt den historie ender."

"Hvordan vil det her hjælpe Harry?" Ron rynkede brynene. "Jeg mener, hvis han er nødt til at blive gift inden nu og i morgen tidlig. Hvad hvis det viser Harry en han ikke kender? Jeg mener, hans perfekte match kunne bo på den anden side af jorden. Eller måske er hans perfekte match en der ikke kan lide ham. Eller en der er for ung til ham lige nu. Eller en der allerede er gift. Der er en grund til at den sten ikke længere bliver brugt."

"Jamen, så bliver vi nødt til at finde på noget andet," forklarede Dumbledore. "Så bliver vi nødt til at finde en anden til at træde til, hvis det er tilfældet. Men vi burde i det mindste forsøge at give Harry en god match. Han fortjener enhver chance for lykke som vi kan give ham."

"Lykke?" Harry protesterede, hans mave vendte sig bare ved tanken. "Forstå det lige, ikke. Vi gør det her for at holde mig i live. Intet andet. Det bedste vi kan håbe på, er at vi finder en i dette slot, der vil være villig til at gå gennem denne farce for at holde mig i live."

Han kunne ikke lade være med at tænke på, at på en eller anden måde ville Cho Changs navn komme på banen i løbet af minutter. Han havde været lidt forelsket i hende i sit fjerde år og både Ron og Hermione vidste det. Problemet var at Cedric Diggorys død havde puttet en pind i hjertet af den lille romance. Skyld havde overvældet ham hver gang han så meget som så på hende efter det. Så meget som han end kunne lide Cho, regnede han med at det ville være lettere for ham at gifte sig med Pansy Parkinson end det ville være at gifte sig med Cho.

Madam Hooch kom tilbage et øjeblik senere bærende på en stor blå krystalkugle i den ene hånd. De kiggede alle forventningsfuldt på hende. "Nuvel?" spurgte Dumbledore hende.

"Åh, du mener, du vil have mig til…" Hun trak på skuldrene og så ind i krystallen. "Harry Potter!" sagde hun klart og tydeligt til stenen. De stirrede alle forventningsfuldt på den, men der skete intet så vidt Harry kunne se. Den blå krystal fortsatte med bare at se ud som en ganske almindelig blå krystal. Madam Hooch derimod blegnede pludselig og dækkede krystallen til med hendes anden hånd med et chokeret gisp. De stirrede alle på hende. "Jeg tror ikke den virker," udbrød hun. "jeg tror den er i stykker."

"Åh, for himlens skyld!" stønnede McGonagall. "Giv den til mig!" Hun holdt sin hånd ud efter den. Hooch gav hende den uden tøven.

"Harry Potter!" sagde Professor McGonagall til stenen. Igen så Harry absolut intet ske. Alle andre kiggede med uforklædt nysgerrighed. Ligesom Hooch, blegnede McGonagall og så rødmede hun. Hun vendte sig mod Dumbledore og holdt krystallen ud mod ham. "Måske ville det være bedst hvis du forsøgte, Albus."

"Hvem så du?" spurgte Ron og Harry med en stemme.

McGonagall rystede blot på hovedet. "Lad Rektoren have et forsøg med det."

Stivnende i nysgerrighed, tog Dumbledore krystallen og holdt den udad i en rynket hånd og sagde," Harry Potter!" klart til den.

Ulig Hooch og McGonagall, smilede Dumbledore, han øjne antog en næsten ondskabsfuld funklen. Harry følte sig mere og mere nervøs. Nogle gange var Dumbledores funkleri værre end hans alvorlige udtryk. "Åh, et vidunderligt match, simpelthen!" udbrød Rektoren glædefuldt. Han vendte sig mod Snape. "Severus…"

"For Satan da!" hvislede Snape. "I tre er kompetente nok til at se ind i en skide krystal og fortælle os hvem I ser. I behøver ikke mig til at kigge ligeså!"

Dumbledore, der stadig smilede, blinkede ad ham. "Selvfølgelig ikke, Severus. Jeg mente ikke, at du skulle kigge. Du **ER** det match den viste os."

* * *

**Forfatteren's Note: **

Denne historie started ud som en simple ide – et tvangsægteskab mellem Harry og Snape. Jeg ville udforske ideen om et langsomt udviklende forhold, der ikke endte up med en 16-årig dreng, der simpelthen hoppede ind i et seksuelt forhold til en voksen mand. Og jeg ville gerne lege lidt med det koncept af de Viktorianske ideer i Trolddomsverdenen –jeg mener, hvis trolddomsverdene er mange år( eller ligefrem århundreder) bagefter Muggle verdenen, så ville arrangerede ægteskaber sikkert være normalt. De blev engang opfattet som normale i vores verden også – og er stadig praktiseret i mange dele af verdenen i dag.

Men som det så ofte sker, fik historien hurtigt et liv for sig selv og blev noget andet –noget meget mere episk end jeg nogensinde havde forestillet mig.

Jeg begyndte denne historie lang tid før Bog 5 udkom. Det var meningen at det skulle være en kort historie og skulle have været færdig inden Bog 5 udkom – i værste fald skulle den være færdig inden Bog 6 kom i butikkerne. Og nu, er vi på vej mod Bog 7, og den er stadig ikke færdig – Jeg tænkte, at jeg hellere måtte få i det mindste en lille del ud i verdenen inden Rowling dræber alle hovedpersonerne og deprimerer mig til det punkt, hvor jeg ikke har lyst til at skrive længere.

Jeg overvejede at få historien til at følge Bog 5, men sandheden er, at jeg ikke kunne lide Bog 5. Og ultimativt, så er Sirius Black vigtig for denne plotlinje, så denne historie vil kun være tro mod bøgerne indtil slutningen af Bog 4. Måske vil jeg ultimativt introducere nogle af personerne fra Bog 5 og Bog 6 (måske Kingo Sjækelbolt og Tonks) og jeg vil nævne Ordnen i løbende forbindelse, men for det meste vil jeg ignorere alt udover Bog 4 totalt.

De tre mest nævneværdige forandringer (udover handlingerne i sig selv) er, at Sirius er i live. Snape's familiehistorie er dramatisk anderledes, og Voldemort arbejder lidt hårdere for titlen som den Mørke Herre. I løbet af denne historie vil I efterhånden indse, at Voldemort er langt mere farlig end han nogensinde virker til at være i Bog 5 og 6 (han vil ikke bruge et år på at forsøge på at høre en dum profeti, der fik alle andre til at sige, "DUH!" når de endelig lærte hvad den "store overraskelse" var i slutningen af historien.) Jeg synes, at for at virkelig have titlen som Mørk Herre så er du nødt til at sigte en smule højere på terroren og ødelæggelses-barometeret. Min Mørke Herre vil sigte nogenlunde så højt som man overhovedet kan – Harry har arbejdet for sig. Konsekvensen vil være, at det "langsomt udviklende forhold" mellem Harry og Snape, som denne historie egentlig skulle handle om, vil være fyldt med tvister og drejninger, som jeg ikke forudså. Jeg håber at I vil nyde det!

**FanfictionJunkieDK's Note: **Jeg har tænkt mig at oversætte alle JD's A/N's fordi de faktisk er sjove og fyldt med små ledetråde til den videre historie. Når det er nu er sagt, så ved jeg ikke hvornår næste kapitel kommer, men vi får se. Håber I vil give jeres mening til kende uanset hvad. Hvis ingen læser, så sletter jeg historien igen. Hygge herfra!


	2. Med Denne Ring

_**FanfictionJunkieDK's Noter: **__Så kom kapitel to endelig! Håber I kan lide det!_

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Med denne ring**

Harry mærkede at blodet forsvandt fra hans ansigt samtidig med at han så Snapes øjne udvide sig i totalt chok. "Hvad?" spurgte Eliksirmesteren kiggende fra Dumbledore til McGonagall til Hooch. Til Harrys skræk gav både McGonagall og Hooch ham et sygt nik i bekræftelse.

"Snape!" udbrød Ron i fortvivlelse.

"Men det er umuligt!" protesterede Harry og så på dem som om de havde tabt forstanden. Molly og Arthur så ikke specielt glade ud, men de så ikke nær så ophidsede ud som Harry mente de skulle.

Dumbledore rynkede på panden af Harry. "Hvorfor ville det være umuligt? Jeg ved at dig og professor Snape ikke enes særlig godt, men det er ofte tilstanden i disse situationer. I kommer igennem det efterhånden. Det er et fremragende match. I er begge relativt ligeværdige i kraft og evner – eller vil være det, når du er færdig med din skolegang, Harry. Og indtil da er Severus ganske bestemt i stand til at beskytte dig fra enhver trussel. Og I har mere til fælles end du ved, og ---"

"Men han er en mand!" afbrød Harry, mens han undrede sig over om Rektoren helt havde mistet forstanden.

Dumbledore så en smule overrumplet ud ved hans kommentar. Hermione lænede sig over mod Harry. "Det er en Muggle fordom, Harry," hviskede hun til ham. "Det kan egentlig ikke helt overføres til Trolddomsverdenen – Magiske forbundne ægteskaber er lovlige mellem to billigende voksende af begge køn og enhver race."

"Virkelig?" Harry vendte sig for at stirre overrasket på hende. Han havde egentlig aldrig tænkt over det på et personligt plan, havde ingen dybe fordomme selv imod homoseksualitet, selvom han ikke kunne erindre nogen situation, hvor han kunne have formet en mening uanset hvad. Men at Trolddomsverdenen ingen fordomme havde mod… "Race?" udbrød han pludselig, da han indså hvad hun ellers havde hintet i sin forklaring.

"Har du aldrig undret dig over hvor Kentaurer kom fra?" spurgte hun med et skuldertræk. "Efter de omstændigheder, er der meget få par der chokerer Trolddomsverdenen."

"Jeg gifter mig ikke med Potter!" Annoncerede Snape, inden Harry kunne sige mere.

"Se nu her, Severus," indvendte Dumbledore. "Det er et godt match. Og det løser alle mulige problemer, det første værende at chancen for at finde en anden passende løsning mellem nu og i morgen tidlig er højst usandsynlig."

"Godt match!" knurrede Snape. "bortset fra det faktum, at vi ikke kan døje hinanden, har du så glemt min ANDEN jobbeskrivelse?"

Harry sprang næsten op og ekkoede Snapes ord lige på stedet. Det var helt korrekt! Snape kunne ikke ægte Harry og være en spion på samme tid. Det ville være en absolut erklæring af hans loyaliteter, hvis han gjorde det. Det lykkedes ham dog at holde sig selv tilbage, overbevist om, at Snape ikke ville byde hans hjælp velkommen på nogen som helst facon.

"Enig, det er ikke muligt for dig at fastholde din funktion som en loyal Dødsgardist," Dumbledore gav ham velvilligt ret. "men det har været min mening at tale med dig om det alligevel Severus. Det har vokset sig alt for farligt. Hvis Voldemort ikke havde sendt dig og Lucius væk på den vilde gåsejagt, jeg opdigtede sidste forår, ville du være blevet dræbt sammen med de andre i kampen."

Harrys øjne udvidede sig ved den oplysning. Han havde ikke en gang tænkt over hvordan det var lykkedes Snape både at fastblive en troværdig spion og samtidig holde sig ude af kampen. Han rystede pludselig i realisationen over, at sammen med de loyale Dødsgardister kunne han meget vel have været ansvarlig for Professor Snapes død sidste forår ligeså. Og selvom han ikke kunne lide Snape, var han nødt til at indrømme, at han beundrede mandens mod og mandshjerte, ikke at forglemme hans uvaklende loyalitet til Dumbledore, trods det forbandede liv han måtte leve som spion.

"Nej," sagde Dumbledore bestemt. "Det er på tide at hive dig væk fra feltet, Severus. Vi har brug for dig her sammen med os. Og på denne måde er vi sikre på, at der er et loyalt medlem af Føniksordenen ved Harrys side til at beskytte ham."

"Albus!" Snape protesterede i skrækslagent chok.

Dumbledore rejste sig pludselig, greb fat i Snapes arm og førte ham hen til den ene ende af rummet for at tale stille med ham. Ron og Hermione greb muligheden for at tale med Harry i lavmælt hvisken.

"Det her er vanvittigt," indvendte Ron. "De kan ikke seriøst overveje at gifte dig bort til den slimede idiot!"

Nogenlunde panikslagent kiggede Harry op på dem i desperation. Hvad helvede skulle han gøre? Det virkede som om det var en sag om hvem der fik lov til at dræbe ham først – hvis han ikke giftede sig med Snape, ville Voldemort slå ham ihjel. Hvis han giftede sig med ham, ville Snape sikkert slå ham ihjel selv. Ikke at forglemme hvad de andre Gryffindorer og Slytheriner ville gøre. Han havde egentlig aldrig seriøst tænkt over ægteskab, men han havde altid troet at hvis han overlevede til voksendommen, ville han forelske sig som hans forældre havde gjort, blive gift, få en familie. Kunne faktisk godt lide den ide temmelig meget. Men at tilbringe resten af hans liv i Severus Snapes, den mest hadede lærer på Hogwarts, selskab. Det ville være som om uendelig Eliksirtime for resten af hans liv.

"Harry, vi kan ikke tillade det her," sagde Hermione enigt, og så temmelig resigneret over på Ron.

Ron, der så bleg og syg ud nikkede enigt. "Det er nemlig rigtigt," sagde han bestemt. "Vi er dine bedste venner, Harry. Enhver af os…" hans stemme knækkede kort og han rømmede det hurtigt væk. "Enhver af os vil gifte os med dig, før vi lader dig ægte Snape."

Det tog et øjeblik for Harry at forstå hvad hans venner sagde, mest fordi han endnu ikke var kommet sig over det chok det var at indse, at Trolddomsverdenen åbenbart ikke havde nogen som helst fordom mod to mænd, der giftede sig med hinanden. Det sank endelig ind, at begge hans venner var villige til at gifte sig med ham, villige til at ofre deres egen mulighed for fremtidig lykke for at beskytte ham. Og trods det at han desperat ledte efter en udvej – en eller anden måde at undgå at ægte Snape, vidste han i sit hjerte, at han aldrig kunne gøre det mod sine venner.

Sandheden var, uanset hvordan han valgte at se på det, at hans liv og lykke aldrig havde været hans egen. Fra det øjeblik Voldemort havde dræbt hans familie og forvandlet ham til Drengen Der Levede, havde hans liv været totalt ude af hans egen kontrol. Han var altid blevet nægtet valg – først med Dursleyerne og så med Trolddomsverdenen og dens tro på at han ville redde dem. Rent faktisk havde han ved at gøre lige nøjagtig dette, frelst dem sidste forår, kun forstærket den tro.

Og uanset hvad han ellers gjorde i sit liv, hvad han ellers måtte håbe på eller drømme om, ville Voldemort aldrig lade ham leve en normal tilværelse. Han ville ikke lade ham leve, punktum. I det mindste kunne han sikre sig, at hans venner stadig havde en chance for et normalt liv.

"I er mine bedste venner," fortalte han stille Ron og Hermione. "og hvis jeg skal møde det som Voldemort har planlagt, vil jeg få brug for mine bedste venner ved min side – som mine bedste venner. Jeg kan ikke gifte mig med nogen af jer. Det ville ødelægge alt mellem os."

"Harry," Hermione protesterede. "Vi ville aldrig tillade det at ødelægge noget som helst."

"Hun har ret, kammerat," nikkede Ron. "Vi vil altid være dine bedste venner. Uanset hvad der sker."

Det virkede som om han havde brug for noget mere overtalende. Han greb begge deres hænder. "I to er det eneste i mit liv der er normalt og fornuftigt, " fortalte han dem vildt. "jeg kan ikke miste det. Og ved at gifte mig med en af jer, ville jeg ændre det. Det kan jeg ikke."

De virkede begge til at forstå og han så glimtene af blandet lettelse og skyld i deres øjne. "men Snape," indvendte Ron en sidste gang. "Hvad med… Ginny? Jeg er sikker på, at hun ville…"

"Hun bliver ikke femten før næste måned, " mindede Hermione ham om. "Så er det for sent."

"Desuden," indrømmede Harry. "at gifte mig med Ginny ville være som om at gifte mig med min LILLESØSTER. Det kunne jeg heller ikke gøre." Han var godt klar over det faktum, at Ginny var forelsket i ham. Og at tilføje hele den forelskelsesting i et arrangeret ægteskab var en opskrift på katastrofe efter hans mening. En ting var sikkert – der ville aldrig være sådanne nogle misforståelser mellem ham og Snape. Han kiggede tværs gennem værelset på Snape, der stadig var fastlåst i en ophedet diskussion med Rektoren. Snape så vredere ud end han nogensinde havde set ham før og han sukkede i fortvivlelse.

Molly og Arthur, der havde rykket sig til side for at give de tre af dem fred til at tale stille sammen, kom tilbage. "Er alt i orden Harry, min kære?" spurgte Molly bekymret.

"Mor, det her er forfærdeligt!" protesterede Ron. "Vi kan ikke lade Harry gifte sig med Snape."

Molly stivnede tankefuldt. "Jeg ved at du ikke kan lide professor Snape," sagde Molly. "men Rektoren har ret, når han siger, at det løser en masse af problemerne. Severus Snape kommer fra en meget respekteret, meget gammel og meget velhavende Trolddomsfamilie. Sandheden er, at fandt vi en eller anden sød og rar ung pige til Harry at gifte sig med, ville Minister Fudge højst sandsynlig ville finde en eller anden vej til at erklære ægteskabet ugyldigt og fortsætte med adoptionen alligevel. Der er meget få familier med nok magt til at slippe af sted med noget som det her. Jeg troede at måske Bill eller muligvis Charlie kunne, men vi har bare ikke pengene eller magten til at stå imod Fudge. Men han vil absolut ikke forsøge at gå imod Severus. Han ville vide, at han ville tabe den kamp.

"Du får det til at lyde som om du rent faktisk tror, at Snape vil gå med til det her?" fremførte Ron. "eller at hvis han gjorde, så ville han gøre alt i sin magt for at beskytte Harry. Du kender ham ikke som vi gør."

"jeg er sikker på at Severus vil gå med til det," rettede Arthur. "Albus Dumbledore er om ikke andet meget overtalende. Og ja, Severus vil beskytte Harry. Hvis han gifter sig med Harry vil han være ærebundet til at passe på ham."

"Hvis han ikke myrder ham først," indvendte Ron.

"Han har aldrig prøvet på at dræbe mig," indrømmede Harry stille til sin ven. Han kunne ikke fatte, at han rent faktisk forsvarede Snape, men manden havde risikeret sig eget liv adskillige gange for at redde Harry. Og Gud vidste, at han satte livet på spil gang på gang for Føniksordenen for at få information til dem alle omhandlende Voldemorts aktiviteter.

"Han er faktisk noget af en fangst," informerede Molly dem alle om. "Bare med penge alene."

"Så det er sandt, at han har penge?" spurgte Hermione.

"Og for søren, min kære," Molly lo. "Bare ved at være Eliksirmester ville han være rig nok – der er ikke noget mere lukrativt job i hele Trolddomsverdenen end det. Men han stammer også fra gamle penge."

"men han er alt for gammel til Harry," argumenterede Ron videre.

Både Molly og Arthur så overraskede ud efter den bemærkning. "Han er kun tyve år ældre end Harry," pointerede Arthur, som om det var den mest normale ting i verdenen. Harry var begyndt at mistænke, at der endnu engang var noget om Trolddomsverdenen han ikke vidste. Den mistanke blev kun bekræftet, da Ron sukkede og nikkede enigt.

Endnu en gang kom muggle fødte Hermione til hans redning. "Tænk på hvor længe Troldmænd lever," hviskede hun stille til ham. "Dobbelt, hvis ikke tredobbelt så længe som en muggle. Aldersforskellen skulle være tættere på tres eller firs år før nogen ville lægge mærke til det."

Han nikkede i pludselig forståelse. "Det er vel egentlig ligegyldigt uanset hvad," sukkede Harry. "Det betyder egentlig ikke noget om jeg gifter mig med Snape, Filch eller McGonagall. Enten skal jeg giftes, løbe for livet eller skifte navn til Fudge. Og siden to af disse valg ender med mig værende død fra Voldemorts hænder, er det sidste vel egentligt ikke så slemt." Hans mave snurrede og protesterede dog ved tanken alene. Han følte sig syg.

Før nogen kunne tilbyde mere argumentation eller trøst gik døren op og Percy trådte ind igen og fangede al deres opmærksomhed. "Ligegyldigt hvad I har tænkt jer, så gør det hurtigst muligt," informerede han dem alle om. "Det sidste dokument er lige blevet indleveret til ministeriet. Fudge vil være her i løbet af en halv time for at tage Harry med sig."

Jamen, det er så det," annoncerede Dumbledore. "ikke flere indvendinger. Vi har intet valg i sagen og vi har ikke tid til at finde på en anden løsning." Han så temmelig bestemt på Snape ved den oplysning. Eliksirmesteren skulede blot og så væk. Harry tolkede det til at Arthur havde haft ret og at Snape trods alt var blevet overtalt. Han følte sig et kort øjeblik tæt på at besvime.

"Vi må hellere få det her overstået, så," fortsatte Dumbledore. "Percy, vi har brug for din hjælp med dokumentationen."

"Dokumentationen?" spurgte Percy forvirret.

"Harry og Snape skal giftes," informerede Ron sin bror om. Percys øjne udvidede sig chokeret og han så over på sine forældre efter bekræftelse.

"Kan du få papirerne ordnet i aften?" spurgte Arthur sin son.

Percy spruttede et øjeblik, og virkede så til at blive sig selv igen. "Selvfølgelig," nikkede han, selvom hans øjne stadig var store af vantro. "Jeg kan snige det ind sammen med resten af papirarbejdet, før de lukker i aften."

"nuvel, så lad os komme igen med det," insisterede Dumbledore. "Harry kom her."

Harry rejste sig, overrasket over at hans ben rent faktisk stadig støttede ham, da han lidt omtåget gik hen mod Rektoren og professor Snape. Han fangede blikket det blik McGonagall sendte ham, en blanding af medlidenhed og vantro som om hun heller ikke kunne fatte at hendes Hus' helt skulle giftes med Lederen af Slytherin. Han kunne slet ikke begynde at forestille sig hvad dette ville betyde for resten af året, hvad det ville betyde for hans placering i skolen. Men taget i betragtning, at hvis han ikke gjorde dette her, ville han blive endelig fjernet fra skolen af Cornelius Fudge. Han tolkede det som om, der ikke var noget valg.

Han fandt sig selv stående foran Rektoren ved siden af en skulende Severus Snape. "Tag hinandens højre hånd," kommanderede Dumbledore dem begge.

Harry holdt en rystende hånd frem, ude af stand til at få sig selv til at tage initiativet og rent faktisk selv tage Snapes hånd. Snape gjorde det for ham. Snapes hånd rystede ikke og hans greb var lige en anelse for stram til Harrys sjælefred. Hans hånd føltes varm og Harry kunne mærke sit ansigt brænde af flovhed. Han kunne ikke få sig selv til at kigge ind i Snapes ansigt, ikke sikker på, at han kunne klare det udtryk af foragt, som han var sikker på han ville få at se. Han følte sig ydmyget af hele situationen.

"Vi holder os til det simple, " forsikrede Dumbledore dem alle. "Bare en hurtig udveksling af løfter og det vil være nogenlunde være det vigtigste af det. Harry, gentag efter mig; Jeg, Harry James Potter, tager dig Severus Alexander Snape som min Forbundede ægtemand, forener krop, navn, hus og kraft til Did."

Det var ikke de ord, som Harry kendte fra Muggle ægteskaber, men han gentog dem forsigtigt, ikke helt overbevist om at det hele rent faktisk fandt sted. Han kunne heller ikke helt fatte de ord, han nu hørte.

"Jeg, Severus Alexander Snape, tager dig Harry James Potter som min Forbundede ægtemand, forener krop, navn, hus og kraft til Did." Den melodiøse stemme fra Eliksirmesteren var fyldt med de samme milde mobbende toner, han havde vænnet sig til i løbet af de sidste seks år. Han turde stadig ikke kigge op.

"Fremragende," nikkede Albus, og holdt så sin venstre hånd frem, hans tryllestav var i den højre. Et hurtigt tap af hans stav og to gyldne ringe dukkede op i hans håndflade. Han rakte en frem til dem hver. Snape tog initiativet i dette, vendte Harrys højre hånd om og skubbede en af de gyldne ringe op på hans tredje finger. "Med denne ring, vier jeg Did," knurrede han. Ringen passede perfekt, utvivlsomt et vidnesbyrd om Dumbledores magi. Men den føltes underligt kold og tung på hans hånd.

Han tog den anden ring og skubbede den på Snapes finger, hans hånd rystede stadig bemærkelsesværdigt. "Med denne ring vier jeg Did," mumlede han svagt – knuden i hans mave voksede sig strammere. Det faldt pludselig Harry ind, hvad der normalt efterfulgte udvekslingen af ringe i de fleste ægteskabsceremonier.

"Så erklærer jeg jer Forbundede," erklærede Albus. "I må nu…"

Både Harry og Snape skulede ad ham med al deres magt, stilnede ethvert forslag om, at de skulle kysse. "Åh ja, selvfølgelig." Dumbledore rømmede halsen. "Javel, nu til dokumentationen." Han viftede hans tryllestav igen, og fremskaffede en stor skriftrulle ud af den tomme luft. "Standard Forbindingskontrakt, "informerede han dem og udfoldede rullen på et sidebord og producerede en fjerpen og en flaske med blæk. "Hvis I begge vil underskrive den."

Snape trådte frem og nedkradsede vredt hans navn henover dokumentet, vendte sig så for at række fjerpennen til Harry. Harry fangede kort Eliksitmesterens blik og spjættede næsten under den vrede han så i det. Han tog fjerpennen og vendte sin opmærksomhed til dokumentet og underskrev sit liv væk på linjen ved siden af Snapes signatur.

"Og Molly og Arthur, hvis I begge vil være så venlige at vidne dokumentet," spurgte Dumbledore dem.

De to Weasleyer nikkede og kom frem for at tilføje deres egen underskrift på dokumentet. Harry risikerede et blik på sine to venner. Udtrykkene af sympati på begge deres ansigter fik næsten Harry til at græde. Percy stod ved siden af dem, hans eget ansigt fanget i et udtryk af ren vantro og forbløffelse.

"Det var så det," annoncerede Dumbledore. Han rullede skriftrullen sammen, lavede magisk en kopi af den og rakte så en af dem over til Percy. "Held og lykke, min dreng," sagde han til den unge mand. Percy nikkede og begav sig tilbage ud gennem døren.

"Nuvel, jeg mener, at en fejring er behøvet," fortalte Dumbledore gruppen. "mens vi venter på minister Fudges ankomst."

Selvom det var ganske åbenlyst at ingen var i noget humør til at fejre, var der ikke nogen der protesterede, da Rektoren fremtryllede en flaske champagne og en bakke med søde sager. Harry lod champagnen være til de voksne og tog en af chokoladerne fra bakken og satte sig ned i den anden ende af lokalet. Prøvede på at få hans nerver under kontrol. Ron og Hermione satte sig ned ved siden af ham i tavshed. Ud af øjenkrogen var han var opmærksom på, at Snape satte sig ned så langt væk fra de tre af dem som muligt, mens de andre fem voksne hver tømte et glas champagne som om de behøvede alkoholen for at komme gennem resten af aftenen. De behøvede ikke at vente længe. Dobby ankom nogle øjeblikke senere og annoncerede, at minister Fudge var ankommet og ville tale med Rektoren og Harry Potter øjeblikkeligt.

"vis ham herind Dobby," sagde Dumbledore til alfen. Den lille alf nikkede og forsvandt. Et par minutter senere åbnede døren sig og minister Fudge spankulerede ind i værelset, fulgt af to Auroer – Harry genkendte dem begge. De havde fået opgaven som Fudges bodyguards, da det blev åbenlyst, at Voldemort til sidst var kommet tilbage. Fudge tog sjældent nogen steder uden dem nu. Deres tilstedeværelse gjorde Harry syg ved tanken om, at Fudge virkelig havde tænkt sig, at slæbe ham ud af Hogwarts den samme aften.

"Åh, Cornelius!" hilste Albus med et bredt smil. "Så godt at se dig. Vi er lige ved at fejre lidt. Kunne du tænke dig et glas champagne?"

Lidt overrumplet af den venlige velkomsthilsen, blegnede Fudges beslutsomme ansigtsudtryk kortvarigt. Så rystede han på hovedet. "nej, jeg er ikke interesseret i champagne." han viftede med et dokument i luften, så de alle kunne se det. "Jeg er her for at tage…"

"Men kom nu Cornelius," afbrød Dumbledore ham, og holdt et glas champagne ud mod ham. "Det er en bryllupsfest."

"Forbandet være det hele Albus!" udbrød Fudge. "Jeg er her på en officiel opgave." Han skubbede papiret hen mod Dumbledore, som sukkede og tog det fra ham og så kort på indholdet på siden.

"Ja, det ser jeg," Dumbledore nikkede velvilligt, og Fudge så midlertidigt triumferende ud. "du har adopteret Harry," fortsatte Dumbledore. "Hvilket alt sammen ville være ganske fint og nydeligt, tænker jeg, hvis det var lovligt."

"jeg forsikrer dig om, at det er komplet legalt," informerede Fudge ham, og hvis han var overrasket over Dumbledores manglende overraskelse ved den oplysning, lod han sig ikke mærke med det.

"Jovist, ja," sagde Dumbledore enigt igen. "hvis Harrys status krævede at han lovligt behøvede en værge. Men siden han nu er gift, er det jo ikke længere tilfældet. "

Fudges triumferende udtryk forsvandt og han kiggede kort på champagnen, som Albus stadig holdt ud mod ham. "Gift? Hvad i Merlins navn snakker du om?"

Dumbledore smilede. "Harry er gift," fortalte han. "Vi fejrer løfterne i dette øjeblik." Han hævede champagneglasset igen. "So trods dine gode intentioner om, at redde Harry fra den tvivlsomme beskyttelse fra hans onkel, er det ikke længere nødvendigt."

"Gift! Med hvem?" forlangte Fudge at vide, og vendte sig mod Harry. Hans blik faldt øjeblikkeligt på Hermione Granger, der sad ved siden af Harry og holdt hans hånd i sin egen. Han trådte hen imod dem. "Frk. Granger, det burde jeg have vidst. Denne sag vil blive ordnet med det samme. I vil begge…"

Til Harrys totale overraskelse, var Snape pludselig på benene, igennem lokalet og stod mellem ham og Fudge før ministeren kunne tage endnu et skridt mod dem. "Han er gift med mig, Fudge!" knurrede Eliksirmesteren til manden. Han holdt sin højre hånd op, den gyldne ring glimtede på hans finger. "og han skal ingen steder med dig. Nogensinde!"

Fudge gik faktisk adskillige skridt tilbage i chok, de to Auroer med ham udvekslede blikke af forsigtig overraskelse. Fudge så hen imod Dumbledore for bekræftelse. Rektoren nikkede muntert og viftede med hans eget dokument mod ministeren. "vil du gerne se ægteskabscertifikatet?" spurgte han friskt.

Fudge tog certifikatet som Dumbledore tilbød ham, vrængende, da han læste underskrifterne på det. "du kan ikke forvente at jeg skal tro på at dette ægteskab er…" han standsede som om han søgte efter det rette ord. Han skulede til Snape. "At dette ægteskab er gyldigt?"

Den snerren Snape gav ham, mindede Harry om det udtryk professoren fik lige inden han tog mange point fra Gryffindor. "minister Fudge, bortset fra det faktum, at vores privatliv ikke kommer dig ved, så kan du vel rent faktisk ikke mene, at du ville tro, at jeg ikke ville udnytte enhver mulighed givet til mig?"

Hvis han ikke havde nævnt den del omkring privatlivet, troede Harry ikke, at han ville have forstået hvad Snape mente. Men som det var, forstod ikke bare han, men også Ron og Hermione hvad han mente og alle tre blev mørkerøde i hovederne. Snape antydede da vel ikke… og dog, dømmende efter det udtryk af lige dele flovhed og raseri på Fudges ansigt, så var det nøjagtig hvad Snape antydede. Harry så over på Dumbledore og McGonagall, men ingen af dem så specielt bekymrede ud over den ide. Molly og Arthur så begge flove ud, men ikke bekymret og Madam Hooch gjorde faktisk sit bedste for at skjule en kluklatter.

Fudge stirrede på Snape i foragt. "Nej, jeg antager at det ville være, at forvente for meget af dig, ikke sandt?" Han vendte sig for at skule til Dumbledore. "Jeg kan ikke tro at du ville tillade dette, Dumbledore. At proppe Harry Potter i hænderne på denne mand!"

Dumbledore smilede bare glad til ham. "Jamen, Cornelius, jeg kan ikke forestille mig, hvad det er du taler om. Jeg er så frygtelig glad på Harry og Snapes vegne. Det er et vidunderligt par, synes du ikke?"

Der var tider, hvor Harry mente, at Rektoren ikke var rigtig klog. Hvordan han kunne sige de ting han sagde med sådan et troværdigt smil på hans ansigt var over Harrys forstand. Han ville næsten sværge på, at manden faktisk troede på alt det han sagde.

Langt fra at enes med Dumbledore, snuppede Fudge bare hans adoptionspapirer og spankulerede ud ad lokalet i vrede; hans to bodyguards fulgte forsigtigt efter ham.

"Jamen, det gik godt, gjorde det ikke?" sagde Dumbledore muntert. "Brilliant spillet, Severus!"

Et kort øjeblik så Snape næsten tilfreds ud på grund af Dumbledores kommentar, så fangede han Harry i at stirre på ham i vantro og det foragtelige snerrende udtryk vendte tilbage med hævn.

"Hvad sker der nu, Hr.?" spurgte Harry Dumbledore. "Tror du han vil forsøge noget andet ligesådan?"

Dumbledore rystede blot på hovedet. "Jeg tror vi er i sikkerhed fra Fudge. Han vil ikke gå imod Severus. Og jeg er mere end sikker på, at Severus kan håndtere ethvert problem fra ministeriet, der måske vil dukke op."

Overhovedet ikke sikker på, at han kunne lide tanken om, at hans sikkerhed pludselig var blevet rakt over til Severus Snape, faldt Harry blot hen i tavshed. Han var mere end taknemmelig for Mollys forslag om, at de skulle sige tak for i aften; hun påpegede, at det stadig var en skoledag næste morgen. Ron sagde farvel til sine forældre og klappede så både Harry og Hermione på skuldrene. "Lad os gå op i tårnet, inden der sker mere!" fortalte han dem begge to.

Før de kunne forlade lokalet, stoppede professor McGonagall dem. "Jeg beklager Harry," sagde hun stille. "Du vil fra dette øjeblik flytte ned i fangekældrene med Severus. Jeg får alferne til at sende dine ejendele derned."

Harry, der var ude af stand til at sige noget, kunne kun stirre på hende. Ron, derimod blev ganske verbal. "Hvad! Du kan ikke forvente at Harry skal bo sammen med Slytherinerne! Han hører til oppe i Gryffindortårnet sammen med resten af os. Bare fordi han var nødt til at gifte sig med den…den…Professor Snape, så gør det ham ikke automatisk til en Slytherin!"

Du misforstår mig, Hr. Weasley," sagde McGonagall kort, "jeg siger ikke at Harry skal flytte ind i Slytherin-kollegiet. Han flytter ind i Severus' kvarterer. De er gift nu, og selvom det ikke er ofte at vi har gifte elever på skolegrunden, så er reglerne ganske tydelige. De skal enten bo i et privat hus i Hogsmeade eller i private værelser inden i slottet. De deler ikke værelser med enlige elever; det ville ikke være propert. Så medmindre Severus har planer om at flytte til Hogsmeade…" hun så forventningsfuldt over på Snape, som ventede forbavsende tålmodigt ved døren. Glimtet i hans øjne indikerede ganske tydeligt, hvad han mente om hele denne situation.

"nej, jeg har ikke planer om at flytte," knurrede han.

"Så vil Harry flytte ned i fangekældrene," bekræftede McGonagall. "Løb nu af sted med jer alle sammen. Trods denne situation er det forventet af jer alle, at I opfører jer som studerende i morgen og timerne begynder tidligt for os alle sammen."

Ron og Hermione stirrede bare på Harry i forfærdelse, da han trak på skuldrene og gik sin modvillige vej hen imod Snape. Han stirrede på Eliksirmesteren, ikke helt sikker på, hvad han kunne forvente fra ham. Snape snøftede bare i foragt, vendte sig i en svirvlende masse af bølgende kåber og stormede hen mod trapperne, der førte til fangekældrene. Harry fulgte stille efter ham, med hjertet hamrende i hans bryst.

* * *

_**FanfictionJunkieDk's Noter**__: Mht. Til ordet Fangekældre; direkte oversat betyder Dungeons fangekældre. Vi ved alle at Snape ikke bor i en fangekælder, men jeg har ikke lige kunnet hitte ud af hvordan Harry Potter bøgerne oversatte det. Er der nogle derude der kan komme med et bedre bud? _

_Derudover: Vil I ikke nok give noget respons så jeg er sikker på at folk overhovedet nyder denne danske version? Jeg bruger jo alligevel en del tid på det! _

_Indtil næste gang! _


	3. Fangekælder Beboere

_**FanfictionJunkieDK's noter: Så er kapitel tre her endelig ;) Jeg vil endnu engang lige bede om jeres meninger. Jeg kan se der er folk derude, der læser denne historie. Når nu det er sagt, så håber jeg I stadig kan lide historien! **_

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Fangekælder beboere.**

Han kunne ikke fatte at det her skete. Det var slemt nok, at han var tvunget til at tilbringe tid sammen med den mand i Eliksirtimerne, men at han nu var forventet at leve sammen med ham! Åh, han tvivlede ikke på, at han ville finde en måde at overleve det på. Det kunne trods alt ikke være værre end de år han havde udholdt hos Dursleyerne. Men skolemånederne havde altid været hans fristed fra det mareridt – at bo i Gryffindortårnet havde været som en vidunderlig drøm som han så frem til hele sommeren. Tanken om, at han aldrig ville få det tilbage gjorde ham dårlig. At give Gryffindortårnet op i forhold de fugtige, mørke kældre!

Snape førte ham ned gennem slottets dyb, ned gennem adskillige, dårligt oplyste korridorer, deres skridt genlød ildevarslende i stengangene. Han standsede omsider foran et portræt af Salazar Slytherin og en meget stor slange.

"Kodeordet er Eldorado," sagde Snape for både maleriet og Harrys skyld. Portrættet gled til side og Harry fulgte efter Snape ind i kamrene, der skulle blive hans nye hjem fra nu af.

Harry standsede i dørkarmen. Ikke helt hvad han havde forventet. Trods det at det var i kældrene og der manglede de høje vinduer, som han var vant til fra Gryffindortårnet, så mindede hovedrummet ham egentlig om Gryffindors fællesrum. Godt møbleret – dog var den primære farve grøn og ikke rød, tykke tæpper på gulvet, en tyk sofa ved den magiske brændende pejs, komfortable udseende lænestole på begge sider. Der stod endda et Troldmandsskaksæt ventende i et veloplyst hjørne af rummet. Lys og olielamper oplyste stedet mere end han havde forventet, og trods det at det lå i kældrene føltes det overhovedet ikke fugtigt. Eller koldt.

Væggene var draperet med vægtæpper, der lignede dem som han havde set over hele slottet og der var adskillige døre i dette hoved rum, som Harry gættede på ledte ind til andre kamre. Snape, opdagede han, havde fjernet sin ydre kåbe, havde kastet den over sofaens ryglæn. Manden gik hen mod en skænk, hvor han hældte en kæmpe mængdefuld af gylden væske op i et stort glas og slugte det i en slurk. Harry udnyttede hans distraktion som en mulighed til at smugkigge ind i nogle af de andre værelser – et velmøbleret kontor i den ene side, et eliksirlaboratorium over for det, et privat bibliotek og et temmelig enormt soveværelse med et privat bad. Mens han kiggede indenfor, ankom Dobby med hans kuffert, som han endnu ikke havde fået pakket ud.

"Her er Harry Potters ejendele," annoncerede Dobby. "Harry skal nu bo i kældrene, og Dobby er sikker på at besøge ham tit!" Den lille alf smilede lykkeligt op til Harry, som om den var glad for den drejning tingene havde taget – men Harry havde aldrig helt fundet ud af lige nøjagtigt hvad husalferne lavede og forstod det ikke. "Vil Harry Potter få brug for Dobby til at hjælpe ham med noget?"

"Nej tak, Dobby," forsikrede Harry ham. "Tak fordi du kom med mine ting."

Dobby grinede fra øre til øre. "Harry Potter er betragtet ham selv som mest taknemmeligt takket for hans venlighed." Og med det, forsvandt den lille alf igen.

Harry stirrede ned på sin kuffert, og så så over på professor Snape, som nu stirrede på ham, som om han var et insekt han havde fanget under et mikroskop. Harry skiftede vægten fra den ene fod til den anden og følte sig ubehagelig til mode, men da der ikke kom nogle ord fra nogle af dem, sukkede han og trak sin kuffert hen til en side og skubbede den op imod en væg i stuen og af vejen. Snape hældte sig en ny drink og Harry bekymrede sig pludselig over om manden havde tænkt sig at drikke sig godt fuld. Han var ikke sikker på at han ville ane præcist hvordan han skulle håndtere en fuld Snape. I det mindste så manden ikke længere på ham.

"undskyld mig, Hr.?" spurgte han stille. Snape stivnede, men vendte sig ikke. "Hvor skal jeg sove?" Så vidt han kunne se, var der kun det ene soveværelse.

"du kan sove i skabet for min skyld, Potter!" snerrede Snape, da han vendte sig og lammede Harry med en sort skulen.

Harry spjættede og gik et skridt tilbage, hans indre frøs til og hans hjerte hamrede ved ordene. Minderne om ti års små og snævre levekvarterer kom pludselig tilbage med hævn på den mest uventede facon. Han ville løbe væk fra Hogwarts før han gennemlevede det igen!

Han reaktion så ud til at have forskrækket Snape og til Harrys overraskelse falmede mandens skulen øjeblikkeligt, hans ansigt blegnede. Harry så hans greb strammes kortvarigt omkring den drink han holdt, så hurtigt sætte den til side og så tage et tøvende skridt hen imod Harry. "Jeg beklager," hans ord var endnu mere utrolige, taget i betragtning, at Harry aldrig havde hørt ham udtrykke anger for noget som helst. "Det var… Det var ikke min mening at sige det. Jeg tænkte mig ikke om. Vær venlig at acceptere min undskyldning." Manden så faktisk svagt syg ud og Harry kunne ikke på sit liv hitte ud af om det var reel anger for hans ord, eller ideen om at undskylde for noget som helst.

Harry nikkede bare stramt, og viklede sine arme omkring sig selv i en indbildt kuldegysning. Han sagde ikke mere, ventede på at Snape skulle erindre hans oprindelige spørgsmål. Manden virkede til at få samling på sig selv igen, kiggede kort på sofaen og sukkede så resigneret. "Sengen er stor nok til os begge Hr. Potter," informerede han ham, og Harry blegnede ved hans ord. "Og det ville se underligt ud, hvis nogle fandt dig sovende på sofaen. Jeg ville blive overrasket, hvis Fudge sendte spioner for at spionere."

"du forventer, at jeg…" Harry stammede i chok.

"Hr. Potter," Snapes vrede kom tilbage for fuldt tryk. "Tro mig, jeg er ikke gladere over denne situation end du er. Men vi er begge fanget, og må på et tidspunkt bøje os for visse uundgåeligheder, en værende, at vi vil være ude af stand til at undgå at tilbringe et vist tidsrum i hinandens selskab. Men trods hvad jeg sagde til minister Fudge tidligere, forsikrer jeg dig, at din dyd er ganske sikker fra mig!"

Harry følte sit ansigt brænde rødt i flovhed ved hans ord, blive varmere, da manden tilføjede i den mest mobbende tone han nogensinde havde hørt, "jeg stoler på at du kan tilbyde mig de samme forsikringer?"

"du tror da vel ikke at jeg ville---" Harry spruttede.

"nej, jeg gør ej Hr. Potter," skar Snape ham af. "Vær venlig at tilbyd den samme venlighed til mig!"

"Fint!" Harry skulede til ham. "jeg går i seng!" Han greb sin pyjamas fra sin kuffert og løb næsten hen til den relative sikkerhed i soveværelset, forsvandt ind i badeværelset og knaldede døren i bag sig. Han hadede den mand. Hadede ham! Og det var kun næsten, at han kunne stoppe sig selv fra at sparke til væggene i arrigskab.

Han satte sig ned på kanten af det enorme badekar og forsøgte at få hans følelser tilbage under kontrol. Det her ville ikke virke. Han kunne ikke forestille sig hvordan Dumbledore forventede at de ville kunne bo sammen uden at myrde hinanden. Fristelsen til at trække sin tryllestav og forhekse Snape til ingenting var næsten overvældende. I stedet strippede han ud af sit tøj og klatrede ned i det enorme flisede kar, og opdagede med nogen overraskelse, at Snape rent faktisk havde et brusebad bygget ind i rørene – en sjældenhed i slottet, men en nødvendighed, regnede han med, for en Eliksirmester. En kunne aldrig vide hvornår en kedel måske ville eksplodere udover en.

Han tog et hurtigt bad, skiftede til pyjamas og begav sig så forsigtigt ind i soveværelset. Til hans lettelse var der intet tegn på Snape.

Han stirrede på den enorme tag dækkede seng ved anden ende af værelset, grønne gardiner selvfølgelig. Snape havde ret – sengen var stor nok til to. Stor nok til fire eller fem, hvis de var virkelig glade for hinanden. Men selve ideen om, at klatre villigt ned i Severus Snapes seng! Han rystede. For satan da!

I det blafrende lys blinkede den gyldne ring på hans højre hånd op til ham. Gift! Med Snape. Han funderede over, om det gjorde ham til Harry Snape nu? Eller værre endnu Severus Potter? Hans forældre vendte sig sikkert i deres grave. Og han kunne ikke forestille sig hvad hans Gudfar ville sige, når han fandt ud af det. Sirius ville sikker komme tilbage i et raserianfald og rive Snapes hals ud.

Af en eller anden grund fik den tanke rent faktisk Harry til at føle sig bedre tilpas og han gik modvilligt over til sengen, lagde hans briller på en af natbordene. Så klatrede han op i sengen, gled ned under tæpperne, og bevægede sig helt ud til kanten af sengen – så langt væk fra den anden side som han kunne uden at falde ud fra kanten. Han mente, at han kunne opfange den svage duft af kanel fra lagnerne. Ude af stand til at sove lå han på sin ryg i tavshed, alt for anspændt til egentlig at kunne danne sammenhængende tanker.

Måske tyve minutter senere hørte han soveværelsesdøren åbne og Snape kom ind, på vej mod badeværelset. Harry lyttede i muggen stilhed, mens vandet løb og han gjorde en pointe ud af ikke at forestille sig Eliksirmesteren derinde badende. Virkelig, sagde han til sig selv, det her var latterligt. Han var i sin mest hadede lærers seng, for Guds skyld! Der måtte være regler imod det her!

Regler i muggleverdenen måske. Men han var ikke i muggleverdenen og han var begyndt at mistænke, at der var et helt sæt regler i Trolddomsverdenen, som han endnu manglede at lære. Han havde aldrig forestillet sig at den dag ville komme hvor han faktisk ville komme til at savne den fornuftige familiaritet af muggleverdenen. Men når han tænkte nærmere over det, hvor meget mere underligt var det ikke at bo i et kosteskab under sin onkels trappe, funderende over om han ville få noget at spise i løbet af ugen? Han sukkede, resigneret til det faktum, at uanset om han var muggle eller Troldmand, så ville hans live aldrig give mening.

Til sidst dukkede Snape frem fra badet, bevægende sig hen imod den store garderobe der stod væk til den ene side. Trods sig selv, blev Harrys øjne draget mod manden.

Snape var kun iklædt et par pyjamasbukser og ledte gennem garderoben efter en bluse at tage på. Det faldt Harry ind, at det sandsynligvis betød, at Snape normalt ikke brugte nogle trøjer i sengen – og trods alt blev Harrys blik draget til mandens torso. Han var ikke sikker på, hvad han egentlig havde regnet med, kåber skjulte en masse – afgjort bleg hud, måske en for tynd ramme, og, selvom han allerede havde set Mørkets tegn før, en umærket krop. Det var overhovedet ikke tilfældet. Bleg hud, ja, men kroppen var muskuløs og stærk – en ung mand i sin storhedstid, en atletisk krop og smidig, der fortalte at Snape levede et meget mere aktivt liv end Harry nogensinde havde forestillet sig. Og han havde nogenlunde været forberedt på mørkets tegn på forarmen, som han kunne se, selv tværs gennem værelset – men han havde ikke forventet at se det glimt af farve på hans højre skuldre i form af en tatovering – en rød rose indviklet med en grøn slange. En sådan tatovering stod imod alt hvad han vidste om den sure eliksirmester.

Han havde heller ikke forventet de ar, som han kunne se her og ser på den blege hud – sår der så ud som om de kom fra en slags kniv eller sværd. Og så var de lige pludselig ude af syne da Snape trak en tynd natskjorte på, og Harry indså at han praktisk havde stirret på manden. Forfærdet rullede han om på siden og vendte ryggen til Snape og informerede sig selv om, at han ikke havde fundet ham attraktiv overhovedet.

Noget faldt ham ind – synet af mørkets tegn frembragte det måske. Voldemort ville ikke være glad for den her drejning af tingene. Han havde for længst accepteret at han stod først på den liste af mennesker, som Voldemort havde intentioner om, at slå ihjel – lige ved siden af Albus Dumbledore. Han forestillede sig at i det sekund historien om deres ægteskab blev offentlig viden, så ville Severus Snapes navn også blive tilføjet på den liste.

Et øjeblik senere mærkede han sengen bevæge sig, madrassen dykkede lidt, da Snape kravlede ned på den anden side af sengen, og derved holdt sig langt væk fra Harry i processen. Uvirkeligheden af situationen ramte nu Harry så hårdt, at han næsten lo. "Gad vide hvorfor den valgte dig," sagde han højt, før han egentlig havde lavet et bevidst valg om at tale. "Jeg mener Ægteskabsstenen," uddybede han uden at vende sig. "Hvorfor valgte den dig som min… hvorfor den ville mene, at du og jeg…"

"Hr. Potter, jeg er ikke forvænt til at sludre i sengen," Snapes stemme var skarp og sårende, og meget tættere på end Harry var forberedt på, selvom han vidste at manden lå lige ved siden af ham i denne enorme seng, der pludselig virkede latterlig lille.

"Det er jeg," svarede han uden at tænke.

Snape lavede en lyd, der mindede mistænksomt som en latter. "Har utrolige mængder af verdenserfaringer, har du?" spurgte han med en stemme fyldt med håneri.

Med ansigtet brændende rødt af flovhed, vendte Harry sig om for at skule til manden. "Det var ikke hvad jeg mente!" råbte han. Han var totalt uforberedt på synet af Severus Snape liggende ved siden af ham i sengen med lige del af morskab og foragt skinnende i sine øjne. Harry sukkede og lagde sig ned igen. "Rons seng er ved siden af min," forklarede han ganske enkelt. "Vi snakker om aftenen." Noget, gættede han på, som han ville komme til at mangle meget for resten af sit liv.

Minder jeg dig, i nogen som helst form om Hr. Weasley?" forlangte Snape at vide. "eller er dette måske din måde, at udtrykke din sorg over, at du ikke tog imod din vens åh så noble tilbud om at ofte hans egne tvivlsomme fremtid med Frk. Granger og gifte dig med ham i stedet for mig? Noget, de som ædle Gryffindorer uden tvivl tilbød, og som du lige så ædelt havde intet andet valg end at afvise."

Harry kunne kun skule chokeret på ham i vrede. "Blev du født så hadefuld eller tog du undervisning et eller andet sted?!"

"Års øvelse Hr. Potter!" råbte Snape tilbage til ham.

"Jeg hader dig!"

"Godt! Mit liv er komplet! Jeg har lært endnu en Gryffindor at hade. Hvordan skal jeg dog toppe mig selv denne gang?!"

Harry kvalte et skrig af vrede og vendte ryggen til manden og rullede væk fra ham. "Hold kæft og lad mig være i fred!"

"Med glæde!" knurrede Snape og dømme efter sengens bevægelse, havde han også vendt ryggen til Harry.

Harry regnede med at Snape også lige havde vundet hvad end det var for et skænderi de lige havde haft – han havde i hvert fald fundet en måde til at få Harry til at tie stille. Han lukkede sine øjne, fokuserede sine tanker på måder, hvorpå han kunne drive Severus Snape totalt til vanvid som straf for hans behandling af ham. Muggle rock musik, måske, tænkte han. Han ville finde et meget højlydt stereoanlæg og begynde at brage musikken, hver gang Snape havde opgaver at rette. Eller en hyggelig familiegenforening – ved den første chance han fik, ville han invitere Sirius og Remus til at komme for et ekstremt langt besøg. Og hvis der virkelig var et Snape MANOR, ville han få det malet Gryffindor rødt!

--

Tre timer senere fandt Severus Snape sig selv liggende vågen i hans seng, ude af stand til at sove trods det sene tidspunkt. Selvfølgelig var det ikke hver nat han var tvunget til at dele sin seng med en ung mand, næsten halvt så gammel som ham selv. En temmelig attraktiv ung mand, fortalte han sig selv bittert. Hele situationen var fænomenalt uretfærdig. Og han ville gå i graven før han holdt op med at skyde skylden på Dumbledore.

Hvis han denne morgen havde vidst, at han i slutningen af aftenen ville gå i seng som Harry Potters Forbundede, ville han overhovedet ikke have ulejliget sig med at stå ud af sengen. Han havde virkelig aldrig brudt sig om Potter – indrømmet, han havde aldrig rigtig hadet drengen, ikke på den måde, som Potter troede. Det meste af hans opførsel var et skuespil, en nødvendighed for at opretholde sit image som loyal Dødsgardist. Men selv inden han havde været nødt til at påtage sig rollen som spion, havde han følt en del modvillighed mod Harry Potter på grund af dennes far og gudfar. Det kunne faktisk slet ikke undgås. Utroligt så længe nag varede.

Og trods alt det, havde han abstrakt opfanget tidligere på aftenen, da han først havde set Potter i Storsalen, at drengen havde udviklet sig til en meget attraktiv ung mand. Mere attraktiv end hans far havde været helt bestemt – fik det mere og mere fra sin mor. Og uanset hvor meget han hadede at indrømme det – også til sig selv – beundrede han drengens mod. Han kendte ikke andre i verden, der ville have angrebet Voldemort med en kost af alle ting – han ville bestemt aldrig have tænkt på ganske enkelt at stjæle Odins Øje fra den Mørke Herre som om det intet andet var end et Lyn. Der var noget poetisk Gryffindorisk ved hele kampen.

Men naget var blevet hængende – mest fordi, han forestillede sig, at drengen badede i beundringen fra sine fans som en eller anden hjerneløs berømthed – noget han ganske afgjort ikke havde nogen tålmodighed med. Selv i hans første år havde ideen om en barneberømthed gjort ham kvalm. Han havde forestillet sig drengen opvokset i et skød af luksus, beskyttet og forkælet gennem hele hans liv for intet andet end at han var James Potters søn. Det var også en af grundene til at han heller ikke brød sig om Draco Malfoy – selvom han dog var meget bedre til at skjule sine følelser for den bestemte elev.

Og selvfølgelig skulle Potter gå hen og smadre alle de forestillinger også. Låst inde i et kosteskab, slået og sultet. Bestemt ikke det skød af luksus til ham. Potter havde måske ikke indset det, men det var lykkedes ham at sparke dem alle i tænderne med den lille indrømmelse. Udtrykket på Dumbledores ansigt alene var et han aldrig tidligere havde set. Det var ikke ofte at århundredes største Troldmand regnede så forkert.

Og det værste ved det hele var den måde Potter havde forklaret det hele på – at hans onkel kun havde sultet ham i højst fem eller seks dage, ikke noget voldsomt, ikke noget hårdt. Det var jo ikke som om han forsøgte at slå ham ihjel eller noget. Han undrede sig over, hvad ellers drengen havde været tvunget til at gennemleve i løbet af de sidste femten år og hvordan det var lykkedes ham at undgå at skrige i tanketomt raseri hver gang hans Eliksirmester havde hånet ham for hans berømte status og forkælede livsstil. Severus kendte sig selv godt nok til at vide, at han ikke selv ville have vist sådan en kontrol – ikke engang det halve. Han ville have forhekset sine modstandere til ingenting for længe siden. Som bevis på det, havde den behandling han havde fået fra James Potter og Sirius Black, da han var på Harrys alder, gjort ham næsten så ondskabsfuld som Lucius Malfoy.

Og nu var drengen hans Forbundede. Hvis det ikke var så forbandet latterligt, ville han måske ligefrem nyde det – Gud ved, at det vil sende Black gennem taget, ikke at forglemme Malfoy og Voldemort. Lily og James Potter roterede sikkert i deres grave. Og han var mere end sikker på, at hans egne afdøde forældre lo i uforbeholden GLEE.

"Drengen har brug for dig," Albus havde forsøgt den metode af overtalelse som en sidste taktik – noget der stadig overraskede Severus. Logikken i Dumbledores argumenter havde ikke rørt ham det mindste; det at der ikke var andre der kunne træde til, at meget få mennesker kunne stå imod Fudge med succes, at det ville være sikrere for ham at forlade hans spionrolle og blive en del af Lysets kamp en gang for alle. Nej, det argument, han ikke havde været i stand til at finde et brugbart modargument til, var det ene argument som han ikke troede på et sekund. At Harry Potter på en eller anden måde --- eller nogen anden for den sags skyld – rent faktisk havde BRUG for ham. Og han var blevet svag og havde givet efter uden videre protest, trods det bevis der stirrede ham i ansigtet om, at Potter overhovedet ikke havde brug for ham og hadede selve tanken om at tilbringe mere tid sammen med ham end der var nødvendigt til hans timer.

Han kunne stadig mærke Harrys hånd ryste i hans egen, da han havde taget den i løbet af deres korte ceremoni. Skrækslagen – drengen, der havde stået ansigt til ansigt med Voldemort og en hær af Dødsgardister var skrækslagen ved tanken om at tilbringe nogen som helst tid i hans selskab. Smukt, vidunderligt. Sådanne små glæder til at lyse op i hans elendige liv.

Men uanset Harry Potters følelser, så var det et faktum, at de nu var Forbundede. Harry var hans ansvar. Og jo før de begge accepterede dette, jo bedre ville de begge få det. Merlin vidste, at de ikke kunne tilbringe resten af deres liv med at skændes som de havde gjort her til aften – selvom han var nødt til at indrømme, at Harry så temmelig dejlig ud med hans øjne skinnende af raseri, og hans krop rystende i vrede.

Han sukkede i udmattelse. Han havde ikke tænkt sig at lave tilnærmelser til en sekstenårig dreng – også selvom de var gift. Ikke at forglemme, at han vidste han ville blive afvist lige med det samme og han havde aldrig været vild med tanken, trods de ord han havde sagt så overbevisende til minister Fudge den aften. Han regnede med, at Fudge forestillede sig, at han tilbragte denne nat med at overfalde Trolddomsverdenens helt. Det var uden tvivl hvad Black ville anklage ham for. Han så ikke frem til de næste par måneder.

En lyd fangede hans opmærksomhed og han rullede omkring for at se på Harry. Stadig sovende rystede drengen spjættende på sit hoved. Et øjeblik senere undslap et klynk fra hans læber og han begyndte at spjætte i sengen som om han kæmpede mod nogen. Et råb af rædsel erstattede klynket og det vækkede Severus helt og han satte sig op i chok. Usikkert rakte han ud og rørte Harrys skulder, ruskede ham. "Potter!" kaldte han, han ville gerne vække drengen uden at forskrække ham for meget.

Harry råbte igen, rokerede væk fra han s hånd. "Potter!" kaldte han højere og den skarpe lyd af hans stemme vækkede Harry fra hans søvn, selvom han forsatte med at ryste og krympe væk fra ham i mørket.

"undskyld onkel Vernon!" råbte han. "Undskyld, undskyld!" Han undveg Severus' hånd og dækkede sit hoved med sine arme som om han ville undgå et forventet slag.

Severus stivnede; adskillige forklaringer sprang ind i hovedet på ham, ingen af dem var det mindste behagelig. Han mærkede sit hjerte hoppe i sit bryst, en isnende følelse greb ham. "Harry," sagde han blidere. "Det er mig Severus." Og så tænkte han, at drengen nok ikke ville genkende hans fornavn, og tilføjede," Snape. Det er mig, Snape. Vågn op, du har et mareridt."

Harry stivnede øjeblikkeligt, selvom hans åndedrag kom i store dybe gisp, da han blinkede op mod ham i mørket fra den tildækkede seng. "Professor?" spurgte han usikkert.

Det gav et sæt i Severus ved lyden af det; ikke helt sikker på at han var totalt tilfreds med at nogen kaldte ham professor, mens de lå ved siden af ham i sengen. "Ja," indrømmede han.

"undskyld," mumlede Harry. "jeg ville ikke vække dig." Han så utrolig sårbar ud, som han lå der og forsøgte på ikke at ryste eller græde og Snape fik pludselig lyst til at trøste ham.

"Det er i orden," forsikrede han ham. "Jeg…" han sukkede, ikke sikker på hvordan han skulle begynde på emnet. "Er der en grund til at du ville forvente, at finde din onkel ved din side i stedet for mig?" Måske ikke den mest taktfulde måde at stille spørgsmålet på, men Severus havde egentlig aldrig kunnet det med takt.

Harry blinkede til ham i forvirring. "Hvad?"

"Du kaldte mig onkel Vernon, da jeg vækkede dig," forklarede Severus. "Da jeg tidligere på aftenen nævnte forskellige mishandlingsmetoder, var der en slags jeg ikke nævnte. Ville din onkel…"

"Nej!" Harrys stemme knækkede i chok. "nej!" insisterede han igen. "Han ville aldrig røre et misfoster som mig!" Til Severus' overraskelse var drengens stemme fyldt med den reneste foragt og han var usikker på om den var rettet mod den hadede onkel eller drengen selv. Han gættede på at "Misfoster" var et udtryk som onkelen brugte til at beskrive troldmænd.

"Hvorfor troede du så jeg var ham?" spurgte han mildt.

"jeg har mareridt," sagde Harry med et skuldertræk. "Hele tiden, hver nat. Jeg vækkede dem skrigende. Onkel Vernon ville…" han brød af og så væk, hans udtryk var ulæseligt.

"onkel Vernon ville hvad?"

"Han ville kaste ting på mig," indrømmede Harry. "Fra døren. For at vække mig. For det meste var det sko. Hvis jeg ville have noget at spise i løbet af dagen, turde jeg ikke falde i søvn i løbet af natten og risikere at vække dem. Jeg bruger for det meste bare en Tavshedsfortryllelse på mig selv, men jeg må ikke bruge magi i løbet af sommeren."

Snape sank omkring den klump i hans hals, og smagte galde ved tanken om at denne drengs onkel kastede sko på ham, når han vågnede skrigende i stedet for at trøste ham som ethvert andet normalt menneske ville gøre. "Du mener, at du brugte Tavshedsfortryllelser, da du var i Gryffindortårnet, så du ikke vækkede dine venner?" han tænkte på, om nogen andre kendte til de mareridt som denne dreng havde – selv hans bedste venner? Det lød ikke særlig Gryffindorisk af ham – han venner ville sikkert være glade for at trøste ham?

Harry nikkede bare elendigt. "Ja, jeg er ked af det. Jeg tror bare, at jeg glemte det i nat. Det vil ikke ske igen." Han rakte ud efter sin tryllestav, som han havde lagt på natbordet sammen med hans briller. Severus standsede ham med en hånd på hans skulder.

"Hvis jeg ikke kan høre dig, vil jeg ikke være i stand til at vække dig," pointerede han.

Hans ord fangede Harry uforberedt og drengen blinkede op til ham i forvirring, "hvorfor ville du gøre det?"

Severus stirrede på ham. Drengen virkede oprigtig talt målløs ved tanken om, at han ville hjælpe ham. "Fordi det er hvad man gør, når nogen har et mareridt," svarede han simpelt.

Drengens forvirring vaklede ikke det mindste. "Så må du hellere have en masse sko parat. Jeg holder dig vågen hele natten."

Han holdt sig beundringsværdigt fra at kvæle drengen. "Harry Potter, jeg har ikke tænkt mig at slå dig med en sko!" snerrede han i vrede, og fortrød det øjeblikkeligt, da drengen spjættede og undveg hans berøring. "jeg er ikke din onkel," tilføjede ham mere blidt. Drengen bevægede sig ikke, hans ansigtsudtryk var uændret og det faldt Severus ind, at denne glade, heldige og tillidsfulde Gryffindor hverken var glad eller heldig og hvis han tydede situationen korrekt, så stolede han heller ikke på nogen.

Severus vendte sig mod natbordet ved hans side af sengen, åbnede en af skufferne og rodede rundt i indholdet. "Du ved, der er en god ting ved at være Forbundet til en Eliksirmester," fortalte han drengen mildt og holdt sin stemme så afslappet som han kunne. Han fandt hvad han søgte og trak et lille glasflaske med blå væske op ad skuffen. "En endeløs forsyning af eliksirer!" Han holdt flasken ud mod drengen.

Harry stirrede på den. "Hvad er det?" Han gjorde ingen tegn til at tage den fra Severus' hånd.

Severus rynkede på panden. "Du studerede det her sidste år i mine timer," informerede han drengen – ude af stand til at holde irritationen over, at drengen havde sådan en lille interesse i hans fag ude af stemmen.

"Var det før, efter eller i løbet af mine utallige ophold i Hospitalsfløjen?" spurgte Harry irriteret, selvom han to eliksiren fra Severus' hånd og begyndte at trække proppen løs.

Severus' panderynken blev dybere. Nu, hvor han tænkte over det, havde Harry misset en stor del af hans timer på grund af de talløse angreb han havde været under fra Voldemort og Dødsgardisterne. Underligt, at han ikke havde tænkt på det før nu; men en lille smule Potter varede jo langt. De tider han var tilstede, skubbede han mere end rigeligt til Severus' toleranceniveau. Han antog, at det var et vidnesbyrd om Frk. Grangers undervisningsevner, at drengen rent faktisk havde modtaget tolerante karakter i sine UGL'er.

Han så til i stilhed, mens Harry snuste forsigtigt til eliksiren – brynene rynket i koncentration. Det ramte ham pludselig, at drengen havde bemærkelsesværdige smukke øjne – en skam at de altid var gemt væk bag de rædselsfulde briller. "Drømmeløs Søvn Drik," sagde han, selvom der var en smule spørgende tone i hans stemme.

"meget godt Hr. Potter," nikkede Severus. "Den lille smule skulle kunne få dig gennem resten af natten uden nogle drømme."

udtrykket af håb i drengens øjne gjorde noget overraskende ved Severus' hjerte – det gjorde næsten ondt. "Har du mere af det her?" spurgte han tøvende.

Igen modstod han trangen til at snerre ad drengen. Han var en Eliksirmester for himlens skyld! Selvom han ikke sagde noget, måtte hans ansigtsudtryk have været nok til at få Potter til at indse idiotien i hans spørgsmål. Drengen rødmede og så flovt ned – idet mindste regnede Severus med at det var flovhed. Da drengen talte, indså han, at det rent faktisk var skam.

"Jeg mener… jeg ved du har mere… kan lave mere, jeg mener bare…" han brød af og Severus indså i chok, at Harry havde spurgt om han havde mere af eliksiren, som han ville være villig til at "dele" med ham.

"Lige meget," mumlede drengen og risikerede et undskyldende blik til ham. "Tak for det her," tilføjede han og slugte hurtigt væsken, før han rakte den tomme flaske tilbage til ham. Taget i betragtning at drengen ejede en næsten uvurderlig usynlighedskåbe og en af de dyreste koste på markedet, havde Severus altid antaget, at han var blevet givet noget nær alting han ønskede sig. Åbenbart ikke, hvis han ikke engang var i stand til at bede om noget så enkelt som en meget behøvet eliksir.

"Jeg har lige så meget, som du har brug for," informerede han ham i en stram stemme. "Som jeg sagde, en endeløs forsyning af eliksirer."

"Tak," sagde drengen igen, eliksiren var allerede begyndt at virke, mens han kæmpede for at holde øjnene åbne. "jeg skal nok betale dig tilbage, det lover jeg." Han sov dybt, inden Severus kunne fortælle ham, at der ikke var nogen grund til at betale ham tilbage.

Målløs stirrede han ned på den sovende dreng i tavshed. Det så ud til, at han ikke kendte Harry Potter halvt så meget som han troede. Og han var overhovedet ikke tilfreds med at hver anden ting dette utålelige individ gjorde virkede til at fremprovokere en stærk følelsesmæssig reaktion i ham; ej heller var han tilfreds med de flygtige tanker om drengens relative tiltrækningskraft og charme. De var ikke propre og de ramte langt mere plet, taget i betragtning, af at næste morgen ville størstedelen af Trolddomsverdenen tro, at han havde brugt hele natten på at tvinge sin opmærksomhed på deres uskyldige unge helt.

Han børstede en lok hår væk fra drengens pande. De ville begge to få det bedre, hvis de talte så lidt sammen som muligt. Ganske afgjort ikke mere sludren i sengen, ikke hvis det ville proppe alle mulige ideer i hans hoved. Og mens han bestemt ikke ville ramme drengen med nogle sko, så måtte han også være sikker på ikke, at lave nogen som helst anden type kontakt med ham – Severus stivnede, da han indså, at han i øjeblikket var i gang med at spore drengens ansigtstræk med hans fingre. Han fjernede sin hånd som om den brændte.

"For satan!" hvislede han under sit åndedrag og rullede væk, og vendte ryggen til drengen. Nogle gange hadede han virkelig sit liv.

Han var oppe ved daggry, glad for at have en undskyldning for at stå op ad sengen og væk fra Harry Potter. Han tog et bad og tog hurtigt tøj på. Han gjorde holdt foran sin garderobe for at tænke over den kuffert, som Harry havde efterladt i stuen. Uanset hvor lidt han brød sig om tanken om, at skulle dele sine kvarterer med nogen, mente han, at der ikke var noget han kunne gøre ved det nu. Det var hans ansvar at sørge for hans Forbundede, og han regnede med, at det også betød et passende levested.

Det betød dog ikke, at han var nødt til at dele sin garderobe med ham. Han greb sin tryllestav og forvandlede en lysestage til et anden garderobeskab og stillede det tæt ved sit eget. Så leviterede han kufferten ind i soveværelset og efterlod den foran det store møbel, så Harry kunne pakke ud.

Tilfreds begav han sig mod sit kontor for at samle sit materiale sammen til den første skoledag. Han havde førsteårselever, tredjeårselever og desværre udvidet eliksir med sjette og syvendeårseleverne den dag og han var overhovedet ikke sikker på hvordan han ville håndtere at undervise en klase, hvori hans Forbundede var. Han antog, at der ikke længere var nogen grund til at fastholde sin Dødsgardist image – mere sikkert end ikke ville nyhederne om hans ægteskab være overalt i aviserne her til morgen. Ægteskab med Harry Potter ville erklære hans loyaliteter tydeligere end noget andet han kunne tænke sig. Hvilket jo selvfølgelig betød, at han ikke længere behøvede, at fastholde den farce det var at favorisere Malfoy over alle andre elever.

Men han elskede virkelig at tage points fra Gryffindor!

Selvfølgelig kunne han ikke tillade sig helt at behandle Harry meget anderledes heller; Forbundet eller ej. Han var stadig hans elev, og han var nødt til at bibeholde et professionelt forhold med ham i løbet af timerne for retfærdighedens skyld. Desuden var drengen frygtelig til Eliksirer, trods det faktum, at han havde klaret sig godt i sine UGL'er – personligt mente han, at dommerne havde været alt for eftergivende sidste år. Men hvis Potter ikke strammede sig an, ville han dumpe sine FUT'er. Og Severus kunne ikke forestille sig en mere skamfuld ting, end at Severus Snapes Forbundede skulle dumpe hans eliksir FUT'er.

Han arbejde cirka en halv time på sin første times noter, før han gik tilbage mod soveværelset for at hente hans nye karaktergiver som han havde efterladt derinde et par dage før. Da han gik gennem stuen opdagede han at Potter var i gang med et eller andet henne ved pejsen. Harry så ikke op og Severus hilste ikke på ham.

Karaktergiveren var i hans natbord og da han tog den ud af den nederste skuffe, opdagede han, at sengen var redt. Han studsede over det med en panderynken. Husalferne kom aldrig så tidligt.

Han kiggede over på det nye skab; kufferten var væk, uden tvivl pakket ud og gemt væk. Han lagde også mærke til at dørene til hans eget garderobeskab var lukket fast i – han havde faktisk efterladt en af skabsdørene lidt åben. Han gik over til det og hev dørene op for at kigge indeni det. Nattøjet han havde brugt sidste nat – dem han var temmelig sikker på han havde efterladt på ryglænet af stolen, der stod henne ved badeværelsesdøren – var pertentligt foldet og placeret i vasketøjskurven. Det betød at det ikke var alferne, de ville have taget kurven med sig.

En gnavende mistanke begyndte at vokse i hans hoved og han begav sig hurtigt mod badeværelset. Det skulle have været nogle håndklæder på gulvet eller draperet over badekarrets kant. Og han vidste, at han havde efterladt sit barbergrej på kanten af vasken efter han havde barberet sig denne morgen. Men badeværelset var pletfrit, ingen ting på at han havde været der overhovedet – heller ingen ting på at Harry havde været der heller.

Han vendte sig og gik hen mod soveværelsesdøren; han standsede i døren for at se på Harry. Drengen var ikke i gang med et eller andet ligegyldigt, han var ved at lave en kande kaffe og var ved at klargøre en bakke med service som Severus altid efterlod tæt ved varmen. Og hvis ikke Severus tog meget fejl, så drak Harry Potter ikke kaffe – han, som de fleste andre elever, foretrak en te om morgenen. Desuden var der kun en kop på bakken og han viste ingen tegn på at tilføje en ekstra kop. Severus opdagede også, at den kåbe han havde lagt på sofaens ryglæn aftenen før var væk – uden tvivl hængt op i garderobeskabet eller lagt i vasketøjskurven sammen med de andre ting.

Adskillige ting faldt på plads i hans hoved. Hvis Dursleyerne sultede, slog og holdt drengen indespærret, hvad ville så stoppe dem fra at bruge ham som en husalf? Nu mere end nogensinde fortrød han den totalt dumme kommentar, han havde lavet sidste aften omkring at få Harry til at sove i skabet. Hans undskyldning havde været oprigtig, men det virkede som om skaden var sket – Harry regnede egentlig ikke med at hans nye boligsituation ville være meget anderledes end hans tidligere. Han opførte sig uden tvivl sådan som han regnede med var forventet af ham.

Raseriet Severus følte overraskede ham. Det var delt i lige store dele mod Dursleyerne, ham selv og overraskende nok Albus Dumbledore for at sætte ham i denne situation i det hele taget. "Hr. Potter!"

Overrumplet hoppede Harry lidt og Severus var nødt til at sluge de ord der øjeblikkeligt sprang ind i hovedet på ham. Han var ikke gal på drengen og det ville ikke være rigtigt, at lade hans vrede gå udover ham. Harry skulede på ham, og han opdagede, at han faktisk var lettet over at se trodsigheden i drengens blik.

"Hr. Potter, "sagde han roligere, tvang ham selv til at kontrollere sine følelser. "du er min Forbundede og som sådan er dette her nu dit hjem. Du er ikke min slave, ej heller min tjener, og jeg hverken forventer eller regner med at du skal gøre rent efter mig." Han så på bakken i drengens hænder og tog et par skridt imod ham. "Ej heller forventer jeg at du skal servicere mig på nogen som helst måde. Det er en venlighed og jeg vil takke dig for det, men det er ikke påkrævet. Forstår du hvad jeg mener?"

Harry sagde ingenting, stod bare stirrende på ham – bakken åbenbart glemt i hans hænder. Dog forsvandt trodsen aldrig fra hans øjne og til Severus' overraskelse, trådte han frem og satte meget bestemt bakken med kaffe, fløde og sukker ned på bordet foran sofaen. Så rettede han sig op og stirrede på ham i tavshed, munden snerpet sammen i en fast, trodsig linje, og øjnene skinnede i udfordring. Det tog Severus et øjeblik at indse lige nøjagtig hvad det var drengen ventede på.

Han tog et tøvende skridt fremad og tog kaffekoppen. "mange tak," sagde han bestemt.

Noget bevægede sig i Harrys øjne; overraskelse måske, at han rent faktisk havde ment hvad han sagde. "Det var så lidt," svarede han lige så bestemt. Hele øjeblikket af ren høflighed gjorde dem begge nervøse.

"Jeg går til morgenmad," annoncerede Harry.

Severus nikkede bare og så til, mens drengen forlod deres kvarterer. Han rystede på hovedet og tog en tår af sin kaffe. En ting var sikkert: livet med Harry Potter ville i hvert fald ikke blive kedeligt.

* * *

**_Mere i næste måned!_**


	4. At Stå Ansigt Til Ansigt Med Verdenen

_**FanfictionJunkieDK's Forfatter Note: Sorry, at det tog så lang tid, men har super travlt. Håber I kan lide det indtil videre - selvom der egentlig ikke er mange, der læser denne oversættelse – hvis der er stavefejl, så har jeg altså været oppe i 23 timer og er totalt smadret. Beløn mig med jeres mening om historien – den er min absolutte favorit historie indtil videre. Hvis I vil se andre eksempler på min smag, så tjek min profil liste ud**__****_

* * *

**Kapitel 4: At stå ansigt til ansigt med verdenen**

Harry flygtede fra fangekældrene, mens han håbede på, at han ikke rendte ind i nogle Slytherin elever på hans vej til Storsalen. Han tvivlede ikke på, at de fleste af eleverne ville være oppe allerede – det var jo trods alt den første skoledag i dag. De fleste mennesker var altid for spændte til at sove. Han så faktisk heller ikke frem til at møde sine venner, slet ikke sikker på hvilken respons han kunne forvente. Der var bare for mange variabler. Han var stadig ikke kommet sig over, at han var gift. Og føj så til, at han var gift med en mand, det fik hans hoved til at snurre – uanset Hermiones forsikringer om, at Trolddomsverdenen ikke delte den typiske muggle fordom angående sådanne ting. Men at så føje spot til skade med, at den førnævnte mand rent faktisk var enhvers mest hadede Eliksirmester, Severus Snape – han regnede egentlig med at blive brændt til offentlig beskuelse.

Som han havde forventet var Storsalen allerede proppet med studerende, og da Harry kæmpede sig vej over til Gryffindorbordet, vendte næsten alle sig mod ham for at stirre og hviskede ord fulgte ham på vej. Han følte sit ansigt begynde at hede op, og den smalle guld ring på hans højre hånd føltes pludselig som en enorm kæde.

Ron og Hermione sad og ventede på ham, og begge sprang op for at hilse på ham, da han nærmede sig. Ron tog fat i hans arm og trak ham hen imod en plads. Hermione bevægede sig over til siden, for at lave plads til dem begge. Han var taknemmelig for deres betænksomhed, da stirrerierne som han fik fra Seamus, Dean og Neville næsten var for meget af det gode. Specielt Nevilles. Drengen så ud som om han var ved at eksplodere.

"Er du okay, der Harry?" spurgte Ron hurtigt og sendte dræberblikke til de andre.

"Har det fint," forsikrede Harry ham. Seamus og Dean stirrede på ringen på hans finger. Han var også meget bevidst omkring det, at de syvende-årige på den ene side af ham og de femte-årige på den anden også stirrede. Adskillige kopier af Profeten blev delt rundt om bordet; hver gang nogen fik fat i en kopi, kiggede de øjeblikkeligt op på Harry i ren vantro. Ginny Weasley så ud som om hun var ved at bryde i gråd. Harry bevægede sig ubehageligt til mode på sin plads.

"Er du okay?" hviskede Hermione til ham.

"Har det fint," gentog han.

Hermione og Ron udvekslede et underligt blik. "Jeg mener, er du… Snape prøvede vel ikke…"

Harry stirrede på hende i forfærdelse. "Nej," pippede han. Han sendte Ron et målløs blik, foruroliget over at se, at Ron så temmelig lettet ud ved hans svar. "I troede vel rent faktisk ikke…"

"Stoler jo ikke på den fedtede ged, vel," påpegede Ron til ham. "Ville ikke blive overrasket, hvis han havde gjort det."

Seamus, der havde fået fingrene i en passerende udgave af Profettidende hamrede avisen ned foran Harry. "Er det sandt?" Forlangte han at vide.

Harry stirrede ned på forsiden af avisen. Påmalet med store røde bogstaver stod ordene "Århundredets Sociale Kup! Severus Snape gifter sig med Drengen-Der-Overlevede!"

Harrys øjne udvidede sig. Det var ikke lige præcist den artikel han havde forventet – han havde regnet med at den ville insinuere alle mulige onde ting omkring hans privatliv og hans pludselige sammenhold med en vis professor. Men endnu engang overraskede Trolddomsverdenen ham. Artiklen fokuserede på det faktum at Severus Snape så ud til at have udført et eller andet utrolig social triumf. Den nævnte det faktum, at hans familienavn var blevet ødelagt af rygter om fortidig sammenarbejde med mørke troldmænd både på vegne af Severus Snape og hans far, Octavius Snape. Ved at ægte Harry Potter, så det ud til at Severus Snape havde gjort hvad ingen havde forventet; renset sit familienavn og genindført en af trolddomsverdenens ældste familier tilbage til deres før tabte plads i respekt, da hverken Harry Potter eller hans Rektor Dumbledore (mistænkt for at have arrangeret ægteskabet) selvfølgelig ikke ville være gået med sit sådan en sammenføring hvis nogle af rygterne om Dødsgardist sympatierne havde været sande.

Artiklen fortsatte med at nævne de forskellige reaktioner fra de andre trolddomsfamilier af høj klasse, og hvordan nogle af disse var nødt til at finde en måde at bevise deres loyalitet på, for at ministeriet ikke skulle begynde at kigge for dybt i de rygter der omgav dem. Den endte med udtalelser fra flere minister kandidater, som Harry aldrig havde mødt, der forklarede deres egen medvirkning i den lykkelige forening.

Der var ikke en eneste nævnelse af hverken deres køn eller deres aldersforskel. Harry kiggede kort over mod Hermione i forvirret vantro. "Jeg sagde det jo," sagde hun med et træk ad skuldrene.

"Så er det så sandt?" gentog Seamus.

Harry nikkede og da han rakte avisen tilbage, glimtede ringen på hans hånd i morgen sollyset. Neville gispede i chok. "Harry!" Han rystede sit hoved. "Hvorfor fortalte du os det ikke?"

"Fortalte jer hvad?"

"At du var ved at arrangere et ægteskab med Snape!" Udbrød Seamus. "Det var vel ikke på grund af det jeg sagde omkring alle hans penge i går, var det? Vær sød at sig at det ikke var det der gjorde det?"

"Selvfølgelig ikke!" Harry var næsten ved at blive kvalt ved tanken.

"Men Snape, Harry!" råbte Neville. "Professor Snape! Hvordan kan du holde det ud?"

Harry vidste ikke rigtigt hvordan han skulle svare på det.

"Gud, Harry," gøs Dean. "jeg kan forstå det med at arrangere et godt kvalitetsægteskab, men du er den sidste der havde brug for at gøre sådan noget. Og så at vælge Snape!"

Endnu en gang var Harry af den mening, at der var noget omkring Trolddomsverdenen som han bare ikke forstod. Han vendte sig mod Hermione for en forklaring. Hun så ret tankefuld ud. "Det er ikke usædvanligt for de Gamle familier, at arrangere ægteskaber for deres børn." Forklarede hun. "Det er normalt gjort for at øge ens velstand eller sociale ståsted. Som du kan se, var det her et brilliant skridt taget fra Snape's side, men du behøvede ikke at øge dit sociale ståsted. Folk kan ikke blive mere berømte end dig."

"Så alle sammen vil tro, at jeg giftede mig med ham for pengenes skyld?" spurgte Harry i vantro.

Hun nikkede på hovedet. "Det er jeg bange for. Du gjorde det tydeligvis ikke for kærlighedens skyld. Eller lystens." Tilføjede hun som en eftertanke. "Eller en smule venlige følelser. Eller bare en vag apati."

Neville gispede ved selve tanken. "Oh Gud! Stakkels Harry! Gift med det skrækkelige, skrækkelige monster!"

"Neville!" snerrede Harry, "Stop det så!"

Seamus klappede Neville mildt på ryggen. "Ja, Neville, det er Harry's Forbundede som du fornærmer nu."

Nevilles ansigt tvistede sig i forfærdelse, og han kiggede tværs over bordet på Harry i skræk.

"Jeg mente ikke det!" sagde Harry hurtigt, "jeg mente bare… argh for helvede!" Han så over på Ron. "Fortalte du dem slet ikke noget?"

Ron trak bare halv-flovt på skulderen. "Var ikke lige helt klar over hvad det var meningen, at jeg skulle sige."

Harry sukkede. Han regnede ikke med at det ville gøre nogen gavn at gå for meget ind i detaljerne omkring Fudges idiotiske plan, men han ville ikke have at resten af Gryffindor eleverne troede, at han havde giftet sig med Snape for pengenes skyld. Eller at Snape på en eller anden måde, havde fanget ham bare for at lave et navn for sig selv. "På grund af Voldemort." Det talte navn fik de sædvanlige forfærdede gys med på vejen. På grund af I-Ved-Hvem," rettede han. "Fordi Snape kan hjælpe med at beskytte mig."

Seamus lænede sig tættere på dem. "Harry, er du sikker på at du kan stole på ham? Jeg mener, der må have været nogen bedre end Snape. Chancen er, at han er en Dødsgardist selv. Han er gode venner med Lucius Malfoy ved du og uanset hvad ministeriet siger, så er den man altså ond!"

Harry rynkede sig på panden. Det var virkelig alt for meget – han kunne måske nok ikke lide manden, men han stolede på ham. Og beundrede hans mod. Snape havde risikeret sig liv flere gange end nogen anden ved at spionere på Voldemort, bare for at holde dem alle sikre, og det her var takken han fik. Han kunne næsten forstå hvorfor manden tog så stor glæde i at torturere ham med hans stjernestatus.

"Ja, jeg er sikker." insisterede Harry. Ingen af jer ved måske det her, men han har reddet mit liv gentagne gange i de sidste fem år."

"Snape!?" spurgte Neville og Dean samtidigt. "Men Harry, han hader dig!"

Harry vidste virkelig ikke hvordan han skulle svare på det. De havde ret. Snape hadede ham. "Ja, men der er mange folk der hader mig," pointerede han. "Det gør dem ikke automatisk onde."

"Jo, det gør," insisterede Seamus.

"Nå, men ikke Snape," insisterede Harry. "Dumbledore stoler på ham."

Det virkede til, at de tog det argument til sig, men deres udtryk af sympati forsvandt ikke. "Gud, Harry," Dean gøs. "Jeg kan ikke forstå hvordan du kan holde det ud. At bo sammen med den… den ged!"

"Det var så det med hensyn til at bryde sengetiden igen." Påpegede Seamus. "nu vil han helt sikkert fange dig."

"Det vil være som en permanent eftersidning!" udbrød Neville.

"Så er det nok!" fortalte Hermione dem alle. "Det er stadig Harry's liv I taler om. Hvordan ville I have det?"

"Forfærdeligt!" sagde de samstemmigt, "Det er pointen!"

Harry sukkede bare. Det ville komme til at blive et langt år.

Spørgsmålene stoppede ikke efter det. De andre Gryffindor elever ville have deres egne svar, og selv et par Ravenclaw og Hufflepuff elever slog sig ned for at finde ud af hvad der foregik. Kun Slytherin eleverne holdt deres afstand, selvom de skulende blikke, som de sendte gennem lokalet var isnende. Men mens Harry var ved at blive kvalt under de endeløse spørgsmål og hviskerier, så var det ingenting i forhold til den modtagelse Snape fik, da han trådte ind i Storsalen. Dødelig stilhed fulgte ham, ethvert øje i rummet vendte sig mod ham som for at se om der var noget anderledes ved ham. Noget de havde misset, der kunne have fået Drengen-Der-Levede til at gifte sig med ham.

Han satte sig ned ved lærerbordet, nikkede til de andre lærere, og vendte så sit mest dræbende blik mod hele studenterforsamlingen. Det havde den sædvanlige effekt, alle kiggede lynhurtigt væk og gik tilbage til deres spekulative hviskerier.

Harry kastede et nervøst blik mod Snape, og lagde mærke til, at manden var i færd med at læse artiklen på forsiden af Profeten. Og efter det rasende udtryk i hans brændende øjne at dømme, var han i det mindste glad for spekulationerne. Harry kunne ikke se, hvilken grund han havde til at være så vred – alle syntes at mene, at han var kommet ud af hele redeligheden duftende som en rose. Harry på den anden side, var blevet malet til at være en grisk lejesoldat, kun ude efter pengene. Han så ikke frem til resten af dagen.

Spørgsmålene stoppede aldrig, hele dagen igennem måtte Harry svare på de samme ting om og om igen. Og trods det, at han følte på samme måde som sine kammerater, så var han ved at være godt træt af de medlidenhedsblikke som han modtog fra dem. Sandheden var, at uanset hvor meget han ikke kunne lide Snape, så var han ikke nær så slem som Dursleyerne. Hvis han skulle tage ham på ordet, så havde han ingen intentioner om at slå eller sulte Harry, han skulle ikke betjene eller servicere ham. Og han havde rent faktisk takket Harry for den kop kaffe tidligere den morgen, meget til Harry's overraskelse. Men han var dog stadigvæk nervøs når det kom til Eliksirtimerne. Han havde altid klaret sig dårligt i faget, selvom han ikke rigtig vidste hvorfor. Han prøvede, meget. Men det virkede ikke til at gøre den store forskel. Og Snape sikrede sig, at hans misfornøjelse over det faktum var kendt af alle. Og tilføj så dertil, at de havde dobbelttime med Slytherineleverne, gjorde, at Harry frygtede timerne. Hvis det ikke havde været for Hermiones vejledning, så havde han aldrig bestået sine UGL'er sidste år.

På det tidspunkt hvor Eliksirtimen skulle til at begynde, dagens sidste time, der var Harry allerede udmattet og klar til at eksplodere på den første person, der sagde et ord mere til ham. Det viste sig heldigvis, at de fleste Gryffindorelever åbenbart havde fundet ud af det – blandet sammen med, at de også hadede Eliksirtimerne. Denne gang måtte Harry dog udholde fnisen og mobbende blikke fra Slytherin siden af klasselokalet. Han undrede sig over hvordan Snape havde klaret at komme igennem dagen uden at dræbe nogen.

Det havde ikke været let, gættede han, hvis han skulle dømme ud fra udtrykket i mandens ansigt, da han stormede ind i lokalet, den sorte kåbe svirvlende omkring ham. Hans ansigt var fastlåst i en granitfast skulen, og alle i rummet blev øjeblikkeligt stille – også Slytherineleverne.

"Vi vil komme til at studere avancerede eliksirer i denne klasse som forberedelse til jeres FUT'er. Dette betyder, at de fleste af disse vil være omskiftelige dette år," annoncerede Snape ind i det dødsens stille lokale. "For dem af jer, hvis ordforråd har mangler, så betyder det, at de er farlige, ustabile, hvis ikke eksplosive." Det sidste var rettet imod Gryffindor siden af lokalet. "Som sådan forventer jeg urokkelig koncentration, og minituøs opmærksomhed med detaljer. Jeg vil gerne forsøge, at holde både døds – og parteringens tal nede på et minimum, så hvis jeg finder en elev… HVILKEN SOM HELST elev!" Han skød et dræberblik mod Slytherinelevernes side af klasseværelset. De veg alle tilbage i overraskelse. "der gør noget som jeg måske vil tolke som værende snyderi, distraktion eller simpelthen dovneri, så vil de ganske automatisk blive frivillig tester til mine førsteårselevers eliksirer!" Truslen var tilpas skrækindjagende, da de alle huskede de katastrofer de selv havde kreeret under deres første år. Alle i rummet bevægede sig i ubehag. "I vil finde en æske på jeres bord fyldt med ekstremt giftige genstande. Tag en pergamentrulle frem og identificer dem alle sammen!"

Harry gik sammen med Ron, og de gik i gang med at sortere gennem genstandene i æsken. Hermione identificerede de mest farlige af dem, før nogen af dem rent faktisk kunne nå at komme galt af sted. Snape havde ikke lavet fis, da han sagde at indholdet var giftigt; et par af tingene i æsken var giftige bare at røre ved. Harry lagde mærke til, at Snape tilbragte det meste af timen med at gå omkring dem med en umærket flaske i hans hånde – han gættede på, at det var en eller anden slags "helbred alt -ting."

Han havde næsten nået igennem hele timen uden uheld, da Slytherineleverne endelig besluttede sig for at gøre deres træk. Mens Snape var optaget med Dean Thomas, så samlede Pansy Parkinson en ting op med en jerntang og kastede den gennem lokalet imod Harry. Gættende, at hvad end det var, så var det farligt, så dukkede både Ron og Harry ud af vejen, da tingen landede på deres bord med et splat. Harry's stol faldt bagover med et højlydt brag.

"Hr. Potter!" råbte Snape. Harry stivnede, da Snape kom nærmere mod ham. "Er der en grund til at du har et Ilddrageblad liggende på dit skrivebord, trods det, at jeg fortalte alle, at I ikke skulle fjerne det fra dets beskyttende beholder?"

Ilddrageblad. Harry skar ansigt – hvis det havde ramt ham eller Ron, så ville det have skoldet deres hud. Han debatterede kortvarigt om at fortælle Snape, at Pansy havde kastet det, men regnede med, at han sikkert ikke ville blive troet på. Snape havde aldrig taget Gryffindors side over hans egne Slytherinelever. "Nej Hr.," sagde han lavmælt.

Snape's øjne glimtede med vrede. "Ti point fra Gryffindor, Potter," snappede han. "Og ryd det svineri op!"

De triumferende udtrykke på Slytherinelevernes ansigter var nok til at Harry havde lyst til at smide Ilddragebladet tilbage til dem, selvom Snape stod og kiggede på. Men det sidste han ønskede, var at miste flere point fra Gryffindor. Det var den første dag med timer og han havde allerede tabt dem point.

Ron kastede et blik af komplet vantro mod den forsvindende Snape, mens han hjalp Harry med at fjerne Ilddragebladet fra bordet. "Så meget for familieloyalitet," mumlede Ron stille.

"Havde du regnet med andet?" Spurgte Harry lige så stille.

"Ikke rigtigt," indrømmede den rødhårede dreng. "I det mindste gav han dig ikke eftersidning. Ville det ikke bare være nedern? At få en eftersidning fra sin Forbundne? Som om du ikke skulle tilbringe nok tid sammen med ham som det er nu."

De blev færdige med at gøre rent, lige som timen sluttede og Snape gav dem alle lov til at gå for resten af dagen. Men Harry fandt Slytherineleverne ventende på ham ude i gangen, udtrykkende af ond fryd i deres ansigter fik hans mave til at vende sig.

"Ti point fra Gryffindor," hånede Malfoy. "Du kan bare ikke vinde, kan du Potter? Du må virkelig være dårlig, hvis du stadig mister point efter at have puttet noget ud for læreren."

Den seksuelle hentydning var den sidste dråbe. Harry ulejligede sig ikke engang med at trække hans tryllestav. Han slog simpelthen Draco for alt hvad han var værd, smækkede ham hårdt på kæben og væltede den anden dreng ned på sin røv. Råbende af vrede og fryd fra henholdsvis Slytherin og Gryffindor eleverne blev fulgt op med en fremtrækken af tryllestave fra begge sider, der endte op i en standoff mellem de to grupper. Draco så målløs ud, stirrende op på Harry fra gulvet, hans læbe blødte og han så ud som om han bare ikke kunne tro på, at Harry faktisk havde slået ham.

Men før der kunne blive kastet en eneste besværgelse, tårnede den mørke skygge der var Severus Snape, over dem alle, og fik alle til at stivne øjeblikkeligt. "Potter!" knurrede Snape. "Har du lige slået Hr. Malfoy?"

Taget i betragtning at Harry stadig havde sin knytnæve knyttet, så regnede han det for værende temmelig åbenlyst hvad der var sket. Han gav sig lidt på grund af vreden som han så i Snape's øjne. "Ja Hr." indrømmede han nervøst.

"Hvorfor?"

Harry rødmede. Der var ikke en chance i helvede for at han ville gentage hvad Draco lige havde sagt, og alle de andre tilstedeværende vidste det, Malfoy inkluderet. Slytherineleven klatrede på benene igen, hans blik næsten udfordrede Harry til at sige et eller andet. Trods blodet på hans læbe, smilede han selvsikkert.

"Der var ikke nogen grund Hr." Harry bed tænderne sammen, mens han sagde ordene. Dødsens tavshed fulgte hans ord og alle så på Snape. Mandens ansigtsudtryk var ulæseligt.

"Meld dig til eftersidning i aften Hr. Potter." Hans stemme var dødsens kold. "Og forsvind så herfra alle sammen." Med det, vendte han sig og forsvandt tilbage ind i klasselokalet.

Slytherineleverne begyndte at smågrine med det samme, Gryffindoreleverne skulede til dem.

"Point tab og eftersidning!" drillede Malfoy. "Vær ikke bekymret for det Potter, måske kan du arbejde eftersidningen af ved en handel! Kan godt lide dig på dine knæ, vil jeg tro."

Harry slog ham næsten igen, ville have gjort det, hvis det ikke var fordi at Snape pludselig dukkede frem igen fra klasseværelset, greb Malfoy ved halsen og hamrede den unge mand op imod en af stenvæggene i korridoren, hans øjne brændte med raseri. "Hr. Malfoy! Hvis jeg nogen sinde hører dig fornærme min Forbundne sådan igen, så vil jeg slæbe dig væk fra skolens grund og gennemtæve dig selv! Forstår du det?!"

Malfoy's ansigt var totalt hvidt, hans øjne udspilet i rædsel. Han nikkede vildt, og forsøgte at tale gennem den hånd, der var klemt hårdt fast omkring hans hals. Tilfreds med hvad det end var for et svar han fremtvang, skubbede Snape ham til side, og væltede ham derved ned på gulvet igen. De andre Slytherinelever stod fastfrosset i chok, deres hvide ansigter stirrede på Snape som om de ikke kunne genkende ham. Gryffindoreleverne stirrede i ligeledes chok, forbløffelse i deres ansigter. Snape beærede dem med sit hidtil værste dræberblik.

"Forsvind herfra, NU!"

De flygtede alle sammen – Slytherineleverne i en retning og Gryffindoreleverne i den anden.

Harry, der blev trukket med de andre Gryffindorer af Ron og Hermione, var totalt mundlam i chok. Han kunne ikke fatte hvad der lige var sket! Snape havde angrebet Malfoy for at forsvare – ikke hans liv, men hans ære! Mandens ord ringede gennem hans hoved. Min Forbundne. Måske havde Arthur Weasley haft ret i, at Snape ville være ære bundet til at beskytte ham.

Harry fandt sig selv siddende i Gryffindors fællesstue før han vidste af det, inden han huskede, at han reelt ikke boede der længere. Resten af Gryffindoreleverne var i fuld færd med at fortælle de andre Gryffindorelever om, hvad der lige var sket. Harry regnede med, at det ville være ude over hele slottet ved aftensmaden.

"Jeg kan ikke tro, at det lige skete!" Udbrød Seamus. "Oh Gud! Så I Malfoy's ansigtsudtryk?"

"Jeg kan ikke fatte, at Snape forsvarede dig!" Udbrød Neville, stirrende på Harry med noget der næsten mindede om ærefrygt. "Han har aldrig forsvaret nogen før!"

Ron virkede til at være lige så mundlam som Harry. På den modsatte side virkede Hermione hverken chokeret eller overrasket. "Jamen, hvad ellers havde I regnet med?" forlangte hun at vide fra dem alle sammen. "Uanset hvor underligt det må virke, så er de praktisk talt gift med hinanden. Og enhver fornærmelse givet til Harry, er en fornærmelse mod Snape's familie. Hvis han vil beholde sit gode navn, så er han nødt til at forsvare Harrys ære. De to er bundet sammen nu."

"Det ved jeg godt." gav Seamus hende ret i. "Jeg gættede bare ikke på, at Snape vidste det. Eller at han ville bryde sig om det. Han har aldrig brudt sig om nogen før. Og bare selve ideen om at Slytherins Leder forsvarer en Gryffindor!" Han rystede på hovedet. "Det er udover forventning."

"Merlin, hvem vidste at bastarden havde det i sig!" sagde Dean frydefuldt. "Jeg troede at Malfoy ville pisse i bukserne!"

"Ja, det er sandelig underligt," sagde Ron enigt. "Vidste du, at han ville gøre sådan noget i den retning, Harry?"

Harry stirrede på hans ven i vantro. "Hvordan kunne jeg vide noget i den retning? Manden har lige givet mig en eftersidning! Hvorfor i alverden skulle jeg forvente at han ville forsvare min ære?"

"Ja, hvor underligt er det lige?" Udbrød Seamus. "Tager point fra dig, giver dig eftersidning og truer derefter Malfoy med at banke snotten ud på ham, for at sige det samme lort, som han selv har sagt de sidste fem år!"

"Mit liv er et tre ringet cirkus." sagde Harry velvilligt.

"Hvad tror du han vil få dig til at lave til eftersidningen?" spurgte Dean.

Harrys øjne udvidede sig i chok, og han sendte en rasende skulen til hans jævnaldrende klassekammerat. Den ene ting Gryffindoreleverne, Ravenclaweleverne og Hufflepuffeleverne havde succesfuldt undgået i løbet af dagen, var de seksuelle hentydninger som Harry havde frygtet; at høre dem nu lige efter hvad Malfoy havde sagt var for meget for ham.

Deans øjne udvidede sig i overraskelse, og han løftede sine hænder i forsvar. "Jeg mente det ikke på den måde!" pippede han. "Jeg sværger! Jeg mente bare, at det måtte være underligt, at få en eftersidning fra sin ægtefælle. Det er at udviske linjerne mellem offentlig og privatliv lidt for meget."

Formildet lænede Harry sig tilbage i hans stol. "Jeg ville antage ved ikke at give mig en eftersidning ville han udviske linjerne lige så meget." Han kiggede over på Hermione. "Jeg regner ikke med, at der er en eller anden regelbog omkring den slags ting heromkring? McGonagall virkede til at hentyde til, at der var visse skikke vedrørende gifte studerende, foreslående, at den slags ting er set før."

"Det er ikke hverdagskost," fortalte Hermione ham. "Men det er sket før – mest gennem ægteskab mellem to studerende. Ikke en studerende og en lærer. Men der har været tilfælde med arrangerede ægteskaber, der ligner denne situation. Men jeg tvivler stærkt på, at der er en regelbog nogen steder. I er nødt til at hitte ud af det mellem jer selv."

"Nuvel, det er jo ikke som om nogen nogensinde ville beskylde Snape for favoritisering," fortalte Ron dem.

"Jeg skal være lykkelig bare at bestå Eliksirer med den fart jeg har på," gav Harry ham ret i. Han lo pludselig. "Ville det ikke være en interessant overskrift på forsiden af Profeten? Drengen-Der-Levede, gift med Hogwarts Eliksirmester dumper Eliksirer!"

Hermione fnøs i foragt. "Jeg tvivler på, at du kommer til at dumpe Eliksirer, Harry," informerede hun ham. "jeg vil ikke give dig lov til det. Og mærkværdigt nok, så tvivler jeg på, at Snape vil heller ikke. Om ikke andet, så bare for at undgå en sådan overskrift."

Døren til fællesrummet blev pludselig åbnet og McGonagall stak sit hoved indenfor. "Hr. Potter, kunne jeg lige få lov at tale med dig et øjeblik."

"Selvfølgelig Professor," sagde Harry hurtigt, og kastede et nysgerrig blik mod sine venner. Han fulgte efter McGonagall ud til gangen og hen til hendes private kontor ved bunden af Gryffindortårnet. Da de var kommet indenfor, pegede hun Harry hen til at sidde sig ned foran hendes skrivebord.

"Harry," begyndte hun. "Da jeg gennemgik tavlen, lagde jeg mærke til, at du ikke bare har tabt point for Gryffindor, men at du også har modtaget en eftersidning. Alt sammen på den første dag." Hun gestikulerede mod det magiske vægskab, der pyntede den ene væg, hvori hus pointene fra Gryffindor automatisk blev talt og noteret. Harry så sit navn skrevet med store bogstaver to steder.

"Ja, frue," sukkede han. "Jeg er ked af det, jeg…"

"Harry," afbrød hun. "Det er ikke pointene eller eftersidning som jeg er overbekymret over. Uden tvivl vil du og mange andre i løbet af skoleåret gøre det samme. Hvad der bekymrer mig er, at begge påtaler kom fra Professor Snape."

Harry nikkede. Forhåbentligt regnede hun ikke det for noget usædvanligt. Nej, ingen tog flere point fra Gryffindor end Professor Snape.

McGonagall sukkede. "Harry, er det ikke faldet dig ind, hvilken vanskelig situation Severus er i i øjeblikket? Du er hans Forbundne. Set bort fra det faktum, at I begge blev tvunget ind i dette ægteskab, det er stadig lovligt bindende. Alt hvad du gør, reflekterer på ham. Og for ham at skulle være den der tager point fra dig, eller giver dig eftersidning, må veje tungt på ham. Jeg forstår, at situationen er ny for dig, men ansvaret for at bibeholde et professionelt forhold med dig i løbet af skoledagen ligger helt på hans skuldre, siden han er autoritetsfiguren her. Men det betyder ikke, at du ikke har et lige så stort ansvar med at hjælpe ham med at fastholde både anstændigheden og værdigheden. Han kan ikke risikere, at blive anklaget for favoritisering eller nepotisme, hvilket er noget jeg tror han vil håndtere med hans sædvanlige finesse; men det er helt og aldeles uretfærdigt af dig at skubbe ham ind i den modsatte ekstreme situation samtidig.

Harry følte sig selv rødme ved hendes ord. Han havde egentlig ikke tænkt på, hvor mærkeligt det måtte være for Snape at skulle fastholde hans status som hans lærer. Det var sikkert underligere for ham, at være gift med en sekstenårig elev end det var for ham, at være gift med en seksogtrediveårig gammel lærer. "Jeg beklager Professor," undskyldte han. "Det er bare det, at der er nogle situationer, der er ude af min kontrol." Der var ikke meget han kunne gøre, hvis Slytherineleverne var fast besluttet på at få ham i vanskeligheder. De havde års øvelse i at sætte fælder op for ham, og Snape vidste det.

"Jeg kan godt indse, at visse andre elever kan gøre nogle situationer ubehagelige." svarede McGonagall stramt. "Jeg foreslår blot, at du gør dit bedste for ikke at give Severus nogen grund til at sætte spørgsmålstegn ved din opførsel. For jeres begge tos skyld."

"Ja Frue." Harry nikkede i enighed.

"Og i den hensigt, at sørge for, at der ikke foreligger det mindste hint af uanstændighed, så vil enhver eftersidning du modtager fra Professor Snape blive aftjent sammen med mig." Der var et svag glimt af lyserødt i den ældre kvindes kinder, og Harry havde hende mistænkt for at have hørt om hvad Draco havde sagt. Han undrede sig over, hvordan historien havde kunnet komme omkring så hurtigt.

"Var det din ide?" spurgte han nysgerrigt.

Men McGonagall rystede på hovedet. "Nej, jeg talte med Severus for et par minutter siden. Det var hans ide. Det lader til, at han var bekymret omkring et ondt rygte, han havde overhørt."

Harry rødmede bare, slet ikke sikker på, hvad han skulle mene om situationen.

--

* * *

_**Josephine Darcy's Forfatter Note: Harry er kun lige ved at indse, at han absolut ikke kender noget som helst til Trolddomsverdenens samfund. Jeg havde en masse sjov med at lege med nogle forskellige sæt regler og manerer til denne historie. **_


End file.
